Beneath the Light of the Moon
by Inari24
Summary: REVISED! Something ancient has awoken and this new evil craves the destruction of the light. Stronger than ever Kagome refuses to allow the darkness the satisfaction of taking her over, only one shall possess her and Sesshoumaru fully intends for it to be him. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha

A/N: Chapters 1-9 have been **REVISED** for those who have already read my story. I hope you like the changes and though there are not many some are pretty significant and I have to say I prefer this improved version. To those of you who have just stumbled upon BTLOTM I hope you enjoy your visit and you are welcome any time.

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru watched as the little miko stared deep into the well with a resolute look upon her face. He had watched from a distance as the hanyou finally destroyed the only relationship in his life worth value and he couldn't help but praise the girl for the strength she displayed even as her heart broke.

So like their great and terrible father the hanyou was, from his attraction to human flesh down to his unfaithfulness to those who he made promises to. The uncouth beast would probably not admit it but his actions in the youkai world told all demons that he had staked a claim upon the miko. Every time he protected or provided for her he was telling all who were in the vicinity that she belonged to him, and if the miko had instead been a demon Inuyasha's life would be forfeit for his treachery. He had broken an unspoken vow that no honorable demon should go back on.

The look of confusion and pain on the miko's face reminded Sesshoumaru of the look upon his mother's face when she had learned of his father's dalliances with the human princess. The Inu no Taisho had disgraced his proud mother and even to this day his lack of honor angered the current Western Lord. As for the little miko, she may be human but she was still a female. More importantly she was a female who was dishonored by a member of his blood line, and if not for her quick departure it would be left to Sesshoumaru to fix what the half breed had managed to break. The girl was making the best decision possible by leaving this place, if she continued to stand by the hanyou's side he would keep her from growing. In this instance, she was truly better off alone.

The stoic demon knew that she would not be back this time, not right away at least…the miko had lessons of her own to learn. She could be a force to be reckoned with if only she shook off the invisible chains that she allowed this time and Inuyasha to place on her. Here in this place, with individuals who were perfectly fine with the girl standing on the sidelines, she would never meet her full potential. Wherever it was that she went when she jumped down the old well was where she would thrive, and when she returned she was sure to be nothing short of awe inspiring.

~oOo~

Kagome couldn't help but love him, even when he looked at her with a faraway look in his eyes and saw another she managed to still love him. She continued to love him when his breath held at the mentioning of_ her_ name. And when she saw him hold Kikyou and welcome her kisses no matter how much she fought it, she loved him even then. So now, she could only blame herself for the situation she found herself in.

She had given her heart to him at an age when it was most vulnerable, and by the time she realized it was not safe with him she found that he wouldn't give it back. He wanted her love…he just wouldn't give her his. The truth was she had always known deep inside that Inuyasha would choose Kikyou. His promises were so often broken but she must admit he never promised her his love. He had promised only his protection, and Kagome would forever be grateful to him for keeping her alive but what she wanted most he had given to Kikyou. Kagome didn't know who was more selfish. Was it her, for expecting more? Or was it him, for letting her believe there was hope for them because he feared losing her?

Kagome found that loving Inuyasha was painful. It had always caused her more pain than joy and she hated that she hadn't fought such an unhealthy love every time he made her cry. She could now see the inequality in the good and bad of their relationship, and when the bad overshadows all else there is certainly a problem.

Today, everything had changed. The second that Inuyasha decided to mate Kikyou, a woman whose heart did not beat and whose flesh was as cold as said heart, he had made sure of that. Kagome couldn't begin to describe the depth of her anger and hurt, it was as if there was a burning fire in her chest that nothing or no one could extinguish.

Inuyasha had not only mated Kikyou, but he had kept the oh so joyous occasion a secret for a year. He lied…that is what was tearing Kagome up inside. She would never have denied him his happiness, even if it was at the cost of her own yet he had allowed her to dream of a possible future with him while he was already planning his own with Kikyou. He played her and no amount of apologies or excuses could hide what his true purpose was. He wanted them both. Well, he could have Kikyou but Kagome would be damned if she was going to play the lovesick fool in this particular story. She would not forget nor forgive this. She damn well deserved better than a life without love because Inuyasha was too selfish to let her go!

Kami, the look on his face when she caught him in that damning embrace with Kikyou would have been hilarious if not for the shock that had frozen Kagome to her core. She had tried to come up with a thousand scenarios and reasons in her head to justify why he would be naked in that woman's arms. She tried…but all she could see was the alert horror on Inuyasha's face and she could not allow her desperate need to find an excuse for him to continue on. She did not even get to register the situation completely before Kikyou slowly dressed herself all the while complaining about her time with her mate being intruded upon. Kikyou took joy in the shock and sorrow that flickered across Kagome's face; especially when she went on to tell her how they were celebrating their one year anniversary of being mated. She had just stared at Inuyasha, trying to ignore Kikyou's comments about her character stating that only a whore would continually pant over a man who already belonged to another. Kagome could not understand how Inuyasha could love such a hateful bitch.

It was then that Inuyasha had dared to come near her, he had actually tried to hold her. She had calmly pushed him away with one hand while reaching up with another, and yanked the subjugation beads from his neck. She had watched as his golden eyes widened and the ears she had once found so endearing pinned themselves to his head. He whispered her name as she watched the beads fall to the ground. In that moment, she had finally taken her heart back and she felt free. The subjugation beads were like a decorative chain, and it wasn't until that moment that Kagome realized that they in a way held her down as tightly as they held Inuyasha.

Then of course Kikyou decided she had more to say and went on to tell Kagome what a fool she was to think that Inuyasha could ever love or want a copy when he could have the original. Kagome had ignored Inuyasha's calls as she walked away from him; neither of them was worth any more of her time.

She was _not_ Kikyou. She was alive and there was no way she was going to allow Inuyasha to kill her spirit even further. As Kagome stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror she was horrified to see that she could no longer see herself. This girl looking back at her was not Kagome…this girl was damaged. This stranger was the broken fragments of a girl who once was. She realized then that she had sacrificed who she was to be what Inuyasha wanted her to be. She could not blame him completely though, she allowed this to happen.

Her skin was pasty pale, and the fire in her eyes had dimmed revealing nothing but shadows of the horrors she had been exposed to. The little differences between her and Kikyou were barely visible. She truly looked like that horrid bitch now, and it was quite an eye opener. The hanyou who she had so loved molded her into this. Kagome growled and stomped over to her desk drawer, pulling out a sharp pair of scissors. She gripped them tight as she stomped right back over to the mirror and took a deep breath, gathering all her hair in her hand. Just as she prepared to chop off her long locks she began to tremble and closed her eyes. Damn Inuyasha. Still, even after all he had already taken he still was controlling her. If she did this, she would be giving him another piece of her. Kagome was tired of trying to be better than Kikyou for him, and she had no reason to do so any longer. She had nothing to prove to anybody but herself and Kagome knew who she wanted to be. She wanted to be Kagome and she wanted to be proud of herself. She was not weak and she was certainly not less than Kikyou.

It was then, when she realized she wasn't who she wanted to be, that she came to a decision. She set the scissors down and made her way to the well house. As she stared down into the darkness of the invisible portal she knew this was the right thing to do. She would close the well, just for a while. She was no use to anybody in the state she was in. She would not turn her back on her duty, but nor could she turn her back on herself. She would return when she felt the time was right, and right now was not that time.

~oOo~

The cage began to crack. It spread and weakened, creating glowing red designs much like those of a spider's web. The darkness watched from within, a feeling of anticipation surging within its being. It relished in the feeling, for it had felt nothing but hate since its sibling had locked it away. It hungered, never had it been so ravenous. Soon the world would bow to it as it fed off of the fear and death the earth so readily provided, and when it once again regained its strength it would wreak vengeance on its twin. Darkness will soon encompass and finally extinguish the Light.

~oOo~

A/N: Flames are not welcome here, if you have a problem with how I write or BTLOTM in general just find another story that is more to your liking and keep your rude comments to yourself. You waste your time and mine by writing them. I do love reviews that provide constructive criticism though and I realize and appreciate the differences between the two. I hope you liked it!

-Inari


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

_One year and six months later_

In less than an hour Kagome would return to the Feudal Era and though a part of her was frightened understandably, the other part of her was excited to be seeing her friends once more. Especially Shippou, she had many times caught herself wanting to go back just to see his bright green eyes and cheeky grin. She knew though that her sensei would not take kindly to her up and leaving before her training was finished.

It was soon after her near break down a year and a half ago that Kagome decided that she really needed to learn how to defend herself. She refused to go back just to have everybody protect her once more, so she asked her grandfather for help. It would seem her Jii-chan had friends in high places as well as a few favors to call in. Jii-chan contacted Koenma-sama and asked if he would be willing to train her. Koenma-sama agreed to a meeting, stating that even if he did owe her grandfather he would not take in just any student. When he arrived there was very little said, but before he left he informed Jii-chan he was willing to teach her under the condition that she stay at his home with his wife and himself. That had not seemed too bad of a deal, until she realized that his home was in the middle of nowhere. It beautiful for sure, it was as if a bit of the Feudal Era was preserved…including the lack of plumbing. Kagome would not complain though, she was very grateful that her sensei had taken her in a as his student. It was said that many others had begged him for years to train them only to be denied. She would not disappoint him or dishonor her grandfather by taking his acceptance of her for granted.

She could clearly remember her first day as Koenma-sama's student. It was not what she had expected, but she was inspired none the less. Her sensei had stared down upon her kneeling form and said with a voice that held strength despite his frail appearance, "Power and physical strength hold little precedence in my dojo. The qualities are important but it is the strength of your spirit that will take you further than those who rely on the physical aspects of their abilities. I will teach you to fight but I will also teach you that the art of the fight is more than powerful movement; it is a belief and should be treated as such. Kagome…this will not be easy. Your body will be taken to its limits until you have learned to feel true exhaustion and still continue on. You will be in pain some days but because I have so little time to teach you, I will not allow rest. I will not think less of you if you decide this is not what you want."

His words though probably designed to frighten did the opposite. Kagome knew from that moment on she was in the right place. Koenma-sama was a very hard but also very devoted sensei. He demanded perfection and his faith in her made her strive for perfection as well. She was proud of her progress but there were times she had trouble adjusting. She threw herself into every task given to her but whenever she had nothing to do, her broken heart made itself known. She struggled on those days, and soon it became obvious to Koenma-sama that something was wrong. The relationship between Kagome and Koenma had been strictly student and teacher, but on a particular horrible day they became friends.

She was sitting on a bench in her sensei's wife's garden and was fighting the tears that threatened to drown her, when a shadow was cast beside her. She looked up to see her sensei standing there staring at her as if she was a puzzle. He watched her until she became uncomfortable beneath his probing gaze and began to squirm, and then he sat down beside her. It was the first time he gave her advice that did not pertain to her lessons, and it would not be the last.

"Kagome, this place is not a horrible place to be. Those who come here usually end up finding what they didn't realize they lost and I can see from the look in your eyes that you have indeed lost something. We all have struggles, some of us more so than others and I will not make light of your battles with life but you are allowing them to hold you back. You will never find what you are looking for if you continue to dwell in your past, you must let what you feel help you grow but do not allow it to take over your life. You hurt only yourself when you do this and until you learn how to deal with your problems and face them, you will be caged. You have amazing potential but your fear is holding you back. I do not wish for you to force yourself to heal, but rather to learn that painful emotions are part of life and that the Kami's would not give us something that we cannot handle."

Kagome found that healing a broken heart was quite difficult. Putting oneself back together was almost as painful as being broken. She realized that with every piece of herself she picked up she had to acknowledge and finally accept what had broken it in the first place. The end result was pretty memorable. The moment she realized she was going to be just fine she had been training with her sensei. The figurative cage Koenma-sama insisted she was trapped in burst wide open and Kagome watched with wide eyes as her sensei flew through the air and landed with a grunt on his back. Both Kagome and Koenma had been quite shocked because no matter how much 'potential' she may or may not have had; she should not have been able to kick her sensei into next week. The next day Koenma had cancelled her lessons to visit Jii-chan, who he insisted was hiding something from him.

When her sensei had returned he had looked at her differently…much more expectant than before. He looked upon her with a reverent look that made her a little uncomfortable and curious as to what it was that Jii-chan had told him. Though she wanted so badly to ask she knew he would not give her an answer.

Since his return Kagome's lessons became harder and when she asked him why he had said that she needed to make up for time lost, not that she understood his answer at all. Everything was much more intense and the schedule was grueling but Kagome accepted it, trusting her sensei to keep her on the right track. He had even decided that she should learn more about her miko abilities and his wife Nyoko would be my teacher for those particular lessons.

Nyoko was a kind woman who reminded her of a much more refined version of Kaede. She had gracefully walked into the dojo and for the first time she allowed Kagome to feel the spiritual energy that poured out of her. It was quite intimidating to say the least. Nyoko explained to Kagome that one of the reasons she learned so quickly was because she was a miko. Miko's are born warriors and not just spiritually either. The body, soul, and mind of a miko instinctively know how to fight in whatever way it must to survive. Nyoko assured Kagome that before she returned home she would be a warrior.

Learning to be a warrior was much more boring that Kagome had anticipated. She felt like she was in school again but instead of solving mathematical equations she had to learn all about the wonders of herb life. Kagome could hardly remember being so bored in her entire life, but she had to admit that she did find herself very interested in two very rare flowers that to most were just legends.

The first was the Dark Moon Orchid that when blended with the blood of a youkai and then ingested transformed a hanyou or human into the type of youkai that provided its blood. The second was the Perpetual Jasmine. No more than five of these flowers could exist at a time and when plucked it took a hundred years for another to bloom. There were two uses for it depending on what it was needed for. If blended into the water that flowed nearest to them they could heal the deadliest of diseases, poisons, or wounds. If blended with the same water but infused with the spiritual energy of a miko it gave eternal life.

Their very existence amazed Kagome, but of course there was a catch in using either one of the flowers. The pain that one would have to endure was described as, 'worse than the fires of all seven levels of hell, even death itself would be preferable.' Nyoko told her that it wasn't the changing of the body that caused such pain but the changing of the soul, she said that these flowers must remain a secret from all but those Kagome herself trusted. Even so the flowers were almost completely unattainable, one could get close enough to see them if found but it took a being of both enormous amounts of power and purity to touch them and gather them. Then the task of using them must be done quickly before the properties in them became useless. Both flowers grew in a hidden valley and Kagome was absolutely stunned by who knew of their location. The ancient demon tree Bokusenou who though Kagome had never met had heard a lot about. Kagome couldn't imagine ever needing such flowers though, she quite liked being human and eternal life did not really appeal to her.

Aside from herbs and flowers Nyoko taught Kagome how to center her chi so that she could reach a better state of meditation. Meditation was incredibly important to miko's, allowing for a miko to fight with more focus and more control over their reiki. According to both Koenma-sama and Nyoko her spiritual abilities was lying dormant even though she had thought it had been awoken when she had freed Inuyasha. Nyoko disagreed saying that very little of it had been released and that the rest hadn't been freed because Kagome's subconscious knew she was not able to control it yet. Nyoko assured her that by the time she left she would be able to use the energy inside of her at will but it would be up to Kagome to learn the full extent of her abilities. After such a large promise Nyoko became much like her husband and soon Kagome found that the training with Nyoko was much more draining than with Koenma-sama. She had full filled her promise though, Kagome felt ready.

~oOo~

The sky was as red as the blood that covered the ground and Inuyasha quickened his pace. He ran with Kikyou on his back and Shippou holding desperately onto her neck. Inuyasha felt her reach behind her and pull the kit forward to her chest and in the midst of the chaos Inuyasha felt grateful for the change that she had gone through. She had become the Kikyou that he remembered, perhaps even kinder than before. He had the Kikyou he loved back, but not before he lost Kagome. He shook the thought out of his head knowing now was not the time to reminisce about what he had lost.

They had to get to Sesshoumaru's fortress, it was the safest place in Japan. It was one of the only places not touched by the taint that covered nearly everything and was protected by a massive barrier his ancestors had created that still stood even after their deaths. Inuyasha looked up to make sure that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were okay before stopping when they reached a safe distance. He looked back for a second and felt his heart clench at the sight. Fire completely engulfed his forest and the village of Edo, destroying everything and Inuyasha knew in his heart that the well would soon be no more. Kikyou whispered softly in his ear, "I truly am sorry Inu, I knew you all hoped for her return. Even when my heart held all that hate I would never have wished for her to endure this. She is safe where she is and I am grateful that she is spared all this evil."

Inuyasha smiled gently at his mate, though he often wished she had been spared the heart break that had led to her change he found himself grateful for it as well. Turning back he felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the only home he knew burn to the ground. Feeling Kikyou's arms tighten around him she whispered, "We cannot linger Inuyasha."

Nodding in agreement he gave his home one last look before speeding off to safety. Sesshoumaru and Koga were not too far behind and Inuyasha was thankful that his brother had offered him sanctuary from this hell. Kikyou was right, Kagome was better off in her time. She was too innocent…she would not be able to handle such darkness.

~oOo~

Koga looked over at Sesshoumaru as they felt it, an enormous amount of spiritual energy came from the direction of the well. The once jovial wolf smiled a rare smile before they both ran back in the direction they had fled from. The miko had finally returned

~oOo~

A/N: Not my favorite but it was necessary. Review please!

-Inari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: There is a tiny bit of gore in this chapter, just wanted to give you all a heads up. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kagome made a mental checklist of every item she had packed and tried to remember if she had forgotten anything.

She looked down at her new black bag, much bigger than the yellow monstrosity before it. This new bag allowed for her to carry more supplies and for her to take her very important notebook that she created for certain rituals that she thought could be useful.

Deciding she was good to go she patted her new sword that her sensei had gifted her with before she left. He had made it especially for her and told her that the sword would belong solely to her when she allowed her reiki to flow through it so that only she would ever be able to wield it. She had felt the sword as if it was a living being the very moment her energy flowed through the metal and knew that it would serve her well naming it Kyokujitsu Heijin. She liked having something that belonged solely to her, Kyokujitsu Heijin was like Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga loyal to its owner. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen smiling at her mother when she turned to greet her.

"Are you leaving now sweetie?"

Her mother always seemed so nonchalant about her leaving but Kagome knew that it was all a façade. It killed her momma to let her go and Kagome hated seeing the struggle in her eyes. Mieko wanted so badly to force her daughter to stay but she knew that to do so would be disastrous, so like all the times before she would let her baby girl go.

"Yes mama, I'm leaving but I will be back soon for supplies. I promise." Mieko looked at her daughter for a long time before dropping her gaze to pull her in for a hug and a kiss. "I love you Kagome, and I am so proud of you. I just want you to know that."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her momma and whispered, "I never doubted it for a second mama, just like I know that you know how much I love you." They held each other like that until Mieko reluctantly released her daughter to drag her fingers over her eyes trying to rid of her tears. She gave Kagome a final kiss on the forehead whispering, "Be safe."

Kagome smiled at her and nodded, "Of course. I'll see you soon."

If only Kagome had turned back around she would have seen her mother break down in the kitchen whispering, "No you won't."

Kagome made her way to the well house and when she opened the door she felt chills run down her back and suddenly, she was terrified. She hadn't been near the well since she had sealed it and she wondered how long it had been this way. Her reiki immediately flared sensing something foreboding and protecting her from whatever was on the other side.

"It started changing a few days after you left."

Souta stood at the door of the well house, the look on his face made her tense up and when he shivered she knew he felt it too.

"I don't like to come in here, not even Buyo will step within ten feet of this place." Kagome watched her little brother fidget at the top of the stairs curiously and realized that she had never seen him so unsettled before. She could tell he wanted to say something to her and waited patiently for him to speak and when he did she was shocked, he sounded terrified and it left her feeling sick. Kagome hated hearing her brother sound like that.

"Kagome please don't go. You belong here with us…over there all you will do is fight and I don't care what anybody says, you were made for more than that. You were made to live and I can't stand the thought of you giving away a chance at a life full of possibilities for a life of nothing but death. You deserve more than that Kagome, so please stay here. Choose to stay…choose to live."

The desperation in his voice nearly brought tears to Kagome's eyes. Her brother was pleading with her to do something that should have been so simple. It should have been an easy decision but it would be the wrong one. She hated that she was about to deny her brother the only thing he had ever asked of her.

"Souta you know I love you but I can't stay here. I was never given the luxury of a forked road, ever since I fell down that well there has been only a single path for me and I cannot veer from it. The Feudal Era is where I need to be, but if I had a choice it would be you. I would jump down that well and bring back my kit and I imagine it would be wonderful. If I had that choice Souta I would choose you and mama and Jii-chan a thousand times over…if I could…but I can't. I am so sorry."

Souta stared at her with sorrow filled eyes and whispered, "If you go down that well Kagome, you won't come back. I just know it."

The pain in his voice killed her but the knowledge in his eyes that he tried to hide confused her. Her brother was keeping something from her and it was big. Just as she was about to question him she heard her grandfather speak in a voice she had never heard from him before. He slowly made his way to stand behind Souta, who turned slowly to face the disappointed look on Jii-chan's face.

"Souta, your sister has a duty to fulfill as we all have in life. I have taught you better than this and I am disappointed in you. Go inside."

Souta nodded but turned to me before he left. "I love you sis. I know we don't say it very much to each other but I love you."

He was right, they knew they loved one another but they never said the words. "I love you too little brother. Be good while I'm gone 'kay."

She watched as his bottom lip quivered before he ran out of the well house. What in the world was going on? Kagome turned to her grandfather, confusion and questions clear in her eyes. He smiled at her and walked down the stairs to stand before her. "You have a duty Kagome, one that stretches across time. Souta knows this but cannot accept it, he tries to fight fate but I have taught you both that fate cannot be fought. Just remember that whatever you choose in life I will always be proud of you…even when you are not so proud of yourself. I am honored that you are my granddaughter, take pride in yourself Kagome and don't ever run from who you are supposed to be"

The tears that Kagome had been fighting since her mother had thrown her arms around her streamed down her face. It felt as if her grandfather was telling her goodbye. He confirmed her feeling when he slowly turned around and walked out, but before closing the well door he looked at her and said in a soft voice, "No matter how much time separates us, I will always love you."

Kagome called out to him but he never came back. She didn't want this to be goodbye, so she would not see it as one. Once she had met her obligations she would bring Shippou and she would see her family again. She pushed the heavy wooden cover off the well and stared into the darkness below, she was connected to this well just as she was connected to the Feudal Era and its people. She had been gone long enough and her reprieve was over, so before she changed her mind she jumped.

As soon as the blue glow dispersed Kagome was greeted by a murky blackness that left her in a state of confusion until she inhaled and choked on the smoke that filled the well. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands and looked up; fighting and instinctual gasp as she stared at the dark smoke clouds in the sky. Embers floated above her in a dangerous dance and many things clicked into place at once. There was a fire, a pretty darn big one, and she was standing at the bottom of a wooden well that could very well collapse on her. She looked around struggling to see the vines in the shadowy darkness. She needed to get out of the well and quick.

She felt for them and just as she found the familiar feel of the trailing plant she was grabbed by the waist and in less than a second was standing in blood stained grass. All Kagome saw was pieces of flesh that hung from the trees and the limbs of men, women, and children that lay scattered across the clearing. The fire was forgotten though it should have been her primary concern, but nothing could have prepared her for this. In the distance she could hear screaming that seemed to echo throughout the forest and the wails of the people pierced Kagome's heart. This is what she had always imagined the apocalypse to be.

Bile rose in her throat and Kagome covered her mouth. She was sickened by the death and the smell of rotting flesh. The smell itself told her that the massacre of the people before her did not happen today, along with the flies and maggots that claimed the poor souls of those around her. She was terrified of whatever could have done this and it made her want to run away so badly. She tried desperately to look away but the shock that had overcome her would not allow it. It seemed like an eternity had passed when fingers grabbed her jaw forcefully and turned her face away from the carnage. Kagome found herself looking into the faded blue eye of a wolf demon. Koga.

He looked so different and Kagome let loose the cry of despair she had tried so hard to hold in at the despondent look in the only eye she could see clearly. His other eye was barely open and her teeth gritted in pain as she studied the scar that ran across his left eyebrow down to his jaw. Demons very rarely scarred permanently and it horrified her that something had been able to mark her friend and he had not been able to heal it like he should.

Everything here was wrong. Kagome couldn't seem to help herself as she reached out and traced more evidence of the terror that now resided in the Feudal Era. She gasped as Koga pulled her into a tight and desperate hug. Kagome held him just as tightly…Koga was scarred but he was still alive and even in the midst of such loss she was grateful for the heart that still beat in his chest. It was such a dim light in the darkness that surrounded them, but she held onto it none the less.

A cold voice interrupted their reunion and Kagome turned with wide eyes to the Daiyoukai standing at the edge of the burning forest. "Wolf, we must leave now. The fire will not wait for you and nor will I."

She stared at the pristine demon lord and though his outer appearance remained perfect she was not blind to the weariness that radiated from his aura. Though still, he remained aloof and Kagome found it oddly comforting that at least he managed to stay the same in some way. Koga nodded and pushed her towards the demon lord. "I need you to take Kagome, I'll be fine running through the fire but I can't risk her."

The wolf prince turned to her then, "We gotta get out of here Kagome. Sesshoumaru will take you to the citadel and we can talk there. He will keep you safe."

She had no idea what he was talking about but she was not about to argue with him. She would not take up precious time by trying to figure out what happened here. They needed to leave now and Kagome squeezed Koga's hand whispering for him to be safe. He nodded and then he was gone.

She made her way quickly to Sesshoumaru trying to avoid stepping on the human flesh and body parts but failing. Quickly saying a prayer for the dead she looked up as Sesshoumaru held his clawed hand out for her. She took it without hesitation and gasped at the electrical charge that ran throughout her body giving her the chills. She had never felt anything like that before but now was not the time to analyze anything, getting to safety was the main priority. The fire burned brighter and seemed to become angrier as it raged above them and Kagome turned quickly towards the well and back to Sesshoumaru. The well would burn, it would be destroyed and with it the chance that she would be able to get back home. She had very little time to make a choice and she felt a knot form in her throat when she turned away from the well and stepped closer to the Western Lord.

"Hold on to me miko and do not let go."

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around him and could not help the shiver that ran through her as his arms wrapped around her back. Her hold on him tightened when in less than a second they were airborne. She had seen Sesshoumaru travel in many different ways but this one was new to her. There was a glow all around them and it felt as if they were being pushed closer together by invisible walls. There was silence between them which Kagome usually preferred but right now it only allowed her time to panic.

This evils presence seemed to linger in everything and though she knew she had never encountered it before, it seemed familiar to her. She had always thought that Naraku was the embodiment of evil and now she felt so childish that she was scared of something as insignificant as a power hungry hanyou. The thing that crept in the darkest corners of her nightmares and that made her breath catch in terror was not who she had thought it was. Kagome knew then that subconsciously she had known that there was something more sinister beyond Naraku's games and she had been waiting for it.

She unconsciously pulled herself closer to the youkai lord and berated herself for leaving her friends to deal with this alone. She didn't even know if they were okay, she didn't even know if _she_ was okay. She had just made a choice and even if she felt as if it was the right one still her eyes welled up with tears. She was going to miss her family and she realized then that they all knew that this would happen. They had been telling her goodbye and Kagome was comforted by the fact that she had also in a way given them a goodbye as well. At least she they knew she loved them.

~oOo~

The miko practically radiated power, it was obvious that she had grown stronger and would be a worthy opponent for any demon…possibly even the darkness. The thought opened up to the possibility that this young girl just may be their salvation.

She was a lovely human before but as Sesshoumaru looked upon her now she was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The beauty he saw was not physical and even though the miko was exquisite, it was the innocence that still radiated from her that captivated him. She represented what once was and she had never looked so out of place standing amidst death. It was wrong for her to be surrounded by the dark…she belonged only in the light.

Sesshoumaru watched as she took in her surroundings, she was scared and rightfully so. He had been fool enough to not be frightened and had paid the price, his arrogance was the reason that Rin lay suffering in her bed. Once not long ago he had seen the death of a human as something to be ignored for they were inconsequential in his world, but the death of his human was a transgression that could not be overlooked.

The scene that was laid out before them was gruesome even to Sesshoumaru, who had seen many battlefields and had killed many. For Sesshoumaru to be disturbed he could only imagine how the miko was taking it.

She was very fortunate they were nearby, they had been searching for a way to save Rin when they came upon Inuyasha and his pack. Inuyasha had been running from the darkness that had finally made its way to Edo. Sesshoumaru had informed him of the safety behind the walls of the West and told him to seek refuge there. Many were already doing so by Sesshoumaru's invitation, Koga being one of them. Koga had lost what remained of his pack and the only being he had left was Ayame, who he was obsessively protective of. Sesshoumaru did not blame him. He was not fond of the wolves but he understood that now was not the time for prejudice. If they had any chance to survive this they had to band together, alone they were defenseless…even himself. He had found the wolf to be a valuable ally and took note of his worthiness when he offered to assist Sesshoumaru in finding a way to save his ward. They had been unsuccessful but now it occurred to him that the miko may be able to save Rin.

He watched Koga embrace the girl but did not allow it for very long. When he spoke the little miko turned her azure eyes on him and for a moment he felt as if she was seeing straight through him. Koga shared a few words with her and then the miko made her way quickly to his side, trying her best to avoid the carnage. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer for those whose lives were lost and when she finished he held out his clawed hand for her to take. With no hesitation she placed her hand in his own and Sesshoumaru tensed at the charge that ran up his spine. It pulled at him and left him feeling unnerved. Whatever it was it was not as important as getting the miko to safety. He watched as she turned back to the well and he knew she realized that she had a choice to make. The well would surely burn and when it did she would have no way home, it was either run and leave them to their bleak future or stay and share in the darkness that had become their lives. He felt a bit of shock when she turned away from the well with a look of loss in her eyes and stepped closer to him. She had chosen to stay. Taking her into his arms he warned her to hold on and they were gone from the forest.

It was silent and even when the miko pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in his mokomoko it remained silent. The onna was struggling with her human emotions and Sesshoumaru was the last being on earth who was qualified to handle such things. She didn't seek comfort and for that Sesshoumaru was grateful. It was not long before the large and very powerful barrier became visible and he felt her tense up when they slowed down and began to lower to the forest floor. When their feet touched the ground Kagome swayed and Sesshoumaru reached out to steady her. She turned her head to what looked like just more forest to her but to those who he trusted as well as to Inuyasha they knew what was on the other side.

The barrier that hid his home from outsiders pulsed in recognition of Sesshoumaru's aura and it revealed a path to the walls that further protected the fortress. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened in wonderment.

"Come, I will take you to see the hanyou."

Her head whipped towards him her eyes shining with hope. "They are okay? Shippou is okay?"

He gave a slight nod, "They live miko if that is what you are asking. To say that they are 'okay' though would be a lie. Your pack has gone through many hardships after your departure and their bond was tested, perhaps your presence here will make them strong again."

The miko made no noise but Sesshoumaru could sense her despair. Soon the miko would see the new state of her pack and she would have to accept what they all had become. Just as they would have to accept what she had become. She was different; he was not sure how but the way she carried herself displayed a level of confidence and power that was not there before. What was most important was that her purity was stronger than ever, he could sense it and he knew that the darkness would love to get a hold of her. She would put up a fight though, because she was no longer broken.

~oOo~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are inspiration to me, thank you!

-Inari


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing in the courtyard of a village where it seemed hundreds lay wounded. Those who were not injured scrambled about frantically trying to aid the dying. It was utter chaos and Kagome unconsciously took a step forward to help but didn't get very far.

"Miko I understand your need to help them but you are needed elsewhere."

She turned to look into his beautiful golden eyes and for a second he let his walls drop. In his eyes she saw hope, fear, and desperation and she knew something was terribly wrong. Sesshoumaru's desperation called to her and his fear scared her, Sesshoumaru was not supposed to know fear. As much as she wanted to stay and help these people she instead nodded at him and let him lead her through the scores of demons, humans….and hanyou's.

They came upon a second barrier that felt much stronger than the first and when they passed through Kagome could not help but gasp at the sight. The structure was quite possibly the largest she had ever seen in the Feudal Era and it was surrounded by water so clear that it seemed the palace had its own looking glass. It was held up by large opal carvings of terrifying yet majestic dogs and it seemed that the only way to reach it was by boat, for a human at least. It was beautiful. Kagome did not get to admire the scenery for very long before Sesshoumaru reached around her waist and lifted her into the air for the second time that day. In a matter of a few seconds they stood on a balcony and the Daiyoukai reached out to slide the shoji open. Kagome took a step back as she sensed illness…whoever was in that room was going to die very soon.

Kagome shook her head hoping she was wrong because there was only one person whose death she knew could cause Sesshoumaru pain. In a useless attempt to be proven wrong her voiced cracked as she asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama…who is in there?"

He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he whispered, "Rin."

Kagome's own eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. Oh Kami, she prayed she could save the young child. She slowly stepped into the dark and panned the room before her eyes came to stop on a western styled bed in the corner that was covered in luxurious silken sheets. The headboard was quite an amazing piece of furniture with dog heads that were sculpted to look down upon its sleeper as if to protect them in their most vulnerable time, but it was not the bed that made her breath catch. Kagome struggled not to cry as she approached the small girl, with each step she took she knew that whatever was killing Rin she could not heal. Rin was going to die.

She sat down beside the once vibrant girl and noticed first her collarbone. It looked like it was covered in black spider webs that formed from the inside. Naraku came to mind but Kagome knew that the hanyou was not responsible for this bit of evil. Upon closer inspection she realized that the black lines were Rin's veins and that it was slowly spreading. She pulled the blanket down to confirm it and her eyes widened when she saw the rest of Rin's body. The girl was rotting. The smell that had somehow been hidden before nearly made Kagome vomit.

Kami's above…what could have done such a thing? She was just a child, an innocent and beautiful little girl who had done no wrong. Her bones were visible in some places, in others Kagome could see her inner muscles twitching which gave sign to Rin's pain. Her flesh was peeling away from her body and Kagome gasped when she looked up and saw that the skin was clinging to the sheets. There were places where there was obvious signs of infection, the puss like liquid bubbled up and slid down onto the sheets below. It was a miracle that she was still alive, it was either she was fighting to live or whatever did this to her wished more for her suffering than for her death. Unable to take anymore Kagome stood and ran back out to the balcony.

She was hyperventilating, trying to frantically get her emotions under control. What in the hell could have done that? It was disgusting, it was terrifying, and it was tragic. She stared wide eyed into the water below trying to come up with some solution but her racing mind came up with nothing. There was nothing she could do to save Rin. It seemed Hell had settled here in Japan and it was dragging all the innocents it could down into its depths. Kagome became so lost in the hopeless feeling that was building inside of her that she did not notice Sesshoumaru come stand beside her kneeling form. "You cannot save her…can you miko?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head, "No, I can't. I am so sorry Sesshoumaru, I would do anything to save her, if only from the pain."

It was silent for a long while until Sesshoumaru responded in a voice that held more despondency than she had ever heard, "As would I Kagome, as would I."

Kagome turned her sad eyes to him and whispered, "If she dies, can Tenseiga bring her back?"

"I can only bring a single person back once and I have already pulled Rin from death's embrace. I won't be allowed to do so again."

Though one would not be able to tell unless they truly listened, there was defeat in his words and tone.

Kagome turned back out to the water and asked the question that had been on the forefront of her mind since she had returned. "What has happened here Sesshoumaru? What did that to her?"

He sighed and held out his hand to lift her to her feet. "Come miko, we have much to discuss but I believe your pack should be present for this."

He once again grabbed her around her waist and jumped from the balcony to the steps far below. Turning around Kagome presumed they were at the front doors of the palace because they were too grand and daunting to be anything less. Two youkai bowed before opening the doors for them and as she followed Sesshoumaru her thoughts went back to the little dying girl a few floors up. She was in so much pain and though she made no noise Kagome knew she was suffering. How could she not be with the state her body was in?

She knew that Sesshoumaru would not want it but Kagome pitied him. He had allowed himself to feel for another being other than himself, a human nonetheless, and now he was being subjected to sorrow for letting himself care. It was not fair. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and Kagome's head snapped up to find where it had come from but froze as she was greeted by familiar faces.

~oOo~

They had all made it safely to the palace and as instructed by his half-brother, they waited for him in the empty Western throne hall. Inuyasha silently surveyed his pack members…his family.

After Kagome had left he had known they would never forgive him. How could they when he couldn't even forgive himself? Inuyasha hadn't even considered not telling them the truth, he had owed them at least that for driving away someone they cherished so deeply. He had just been so terrified of Kagome leaving him because despite his horrible actions he loved Kagome. He loved Kagome but Kikyou had such a strong hold on him he knew he couldn't let go of her either, so began the start of his lies. He had thought he could have the best of both worlds, the love of his mate and the devotion of his best friend and in his mind it had been a brilliant plan. He never once considered the pain it would cause his best friend once she found out, he had been only concerned about his happiness.

The day that Kagome found Kikyou and him together was the day his eyes were opened to his own selfishness, but it was already too late. He had felt many different kinds of pain in his life both physical and emotional but the look in Kagome's eyes; that was possibly the worst pain he had ever experienced. Her silence had been deafening and when she pulled the beads from his neck he felt as if she had shoved her fist into his very core and tore out his soul. After that moment he knew no one in any time could hate him more that he hated himself. Even though he loved Kikyou he knew they were each other's punishment, he could not look at Kikyou without seeing Kagome and Kikyou could not look at him without feeling guilt.

It had been a week before he had returned to the village and Inuyasha could clearly remember the smiles on their faces as they asked about Kagome. He had watched as their smiles slowly faded away as he told them what had happened, guilt and sorrow lacing his confession. He had thought that Sango would be the one who he would have to fear but he had been very wrong. All he could remember were red eyes and feeling sharp claws pierce the skin of his face. Teeth had torn through his throat and from the corner of his eye he could see Kikyou in a familiar position. She was aiming an arrow full of her spiritual energy towards him but her target was the transformed kit that was desperately trying to kill him. He had tried to scream for her to stop but the blood filling his throat choked him, bubbling up into Shippou's mouth. He recalled being grateful when Sango knocked Kikyou out from behind and when Sango's cold brown eyes filled with hate settled on him he had actually laid there and welcomed death. Death did not come for him though, Kirara had saved him but it hadn't been for his sake. It had been for the sake of Shippou who struggled in the large fire cat's mouth. The large fox with blood red eyes struggled until he ran out of strength and then once again was a small kit, so innocent looking and broken. The keening cry that left his bloody mouth had pierced Inuyasha's heart as he lay there struggling to breathe through his gouged throat.

Miroku had helped him into Kaede's hut and laid him down, and his words to him that day would be with Inuyasha till the day that he died. "Inuyasha, you are not the man I thought you were if you could even be called a man at all. Truly, does your selfishness reach no bounds? Where the hell is that honor you say you have so much of? Dammit, I knew you never deserved her! I even told her to safeguard her heart against you long ago but I never really thought that you would tear her apart like this! How the hell could you do this to someone who loved you in a world that despises you? She was devoted to you Inuyasha, she fought for you and though she hated it every single time she has killed for you. That beautiful girl has nearly _died_ for you…and Kikyou, that vengeful bitch, what has _she_ done for you that you would forsake Kagome so easily? Perhaps if Kagome was a bit colder and deader you would have shown her the love she deserves. Is it the bitch in Kikyou that entices you? Tell me Inuyasha because I so desperately need to know why you did this before I finish you off myself!"

Inuyasha could remember being unable to answer but he could feel hot tears run down the sides of his face. Miroku had looked upon them with a sneer and shook his head before standing and walking away, but the monk hadn't been finished with him. Without turning around his grip on his staff tightened, the bottom of it scraping on the floor as Miroku trembled in his anger. "I suppose we should be grateful for this turn of events. Now Kagome can finally move on and when she does she will be back, but rest assured it will not be for you. You and your dead whore deserve one another, but Kagome…she deserves everything that you are not. I tell you this now Inuyasha, the moment that spider is gone you will never see any of us again. Heal well."

Inuyasha had healed well but Miroku's angry words wrapped around his soul and still remained. They had never gotten the chance to fight Naraku though because the darkness had fallen upon them and slowly devoured all that it touched. They had seen what it left in its wake as they were searching for shards and ended up fleeing from it, it had been decided that the best chance for survival would be to stick together. Sticking together though had not been easy.

Shippou had become mute. He had stopped speaking not just to Inuyasha but to the world and Inuyasha missed his voice. The fox demon had come to accept Kikyou's presence but they all knew it was because she resembled Kagome, in truth Inuyasha could see the hate Shippou had for his mate in his blood red eyes. He was using Kikyou's face to keep hold of his memory of Kagome. Inuyasha had tried to speak to him but the kit was more animal these days and had no qualm in attacking him. If Inuyasha had been able to he would have tried to find help for Shippou because the little demon's inner youkai had much more control than it should. Shippou hated him though and it killed Inuyasha because he loved the kit. He understood though and would never fault Shippou for his hatred of him.

Shippou was not the only volatile member of the pack now…though it was not really a pack anymore. Sango was just as dangerous as any youkai and her targets were both Inuyasha and Kikyou. To Sango it was as if they had physically killed Kagome, to Sango they were murderers. She tried to extract her revenge numerous of times and it had many times caused Inuyasha to rethink staying together. He had considered leaving with Kikyou but found that even if they hated him he could not abandon them. They were all aware that if they split apart they would surely die and none of them would deny it. It seemed that Sango was less concerned about her survival nowadays though, especially after they had stumbled upon Kohaku's dead body. She had shed no tears, she simply reached down and ran her fingers over lifeless eyes to close them tracing Kohaku's cold features before asking Miroku to bury her brother. After that she had lost her will to live and though she never attempted to harm herself she did not put up much of a fight when others attempted to harm her. She stayed alive for Miroku but most of the time she was as wild and lost as Shippou, more animal than human.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had remained on the outside with only each other. It was the death of Kaede that had led to Kikyou's change. Kaede had been one of the first to become infected by the darkness while she was visiting a neighboring village despite Inuyasha's pleas for her not to go. She had come home at first feeling ill and they had all worried over her, giving her teas and keeping her warm, but soon they realized that this illness was new and horrific. She had slowly began to rot from the inside out, starting from the bottom up. Kikyou had held her sister until her last breath and with that final breath Kaede had both blessed and cursed the undead miko. She had blessed Kikyou with her soul, somehow making it be the final one that Kikyou would ever need.

The curse though was that Kaede's emotions and memories were given to Kikyou as well, including Kaede's maternal love for a certain futuristic miko. Kaede had never forgiven them for their part in the breaking of Kagome's heart, and it would seem that not only had Kaede's heart loved Kagome but her soul did as well. When Kaede had closed her eyes for the final time Kikyou had cried heart wrenching sobs not only for her sister but for Kagome as well. Her regret and guilt ran so deep that every night she cried for her reincarnation, begging Inuyasha for forgiveness that wasn't his to give.

It was during that time that Naraku had been killed. His death remained a mystery to them all but they were sure that the darkness had done him in. It seemed that this evil did not discriminate against good and bad, it just destroyed. The evidence of the spider's death was apparent on the beadless hand of the monk and though Inuyasha had wanted to be the one to end the psychotic hanyou he knew it was better this way. With Naraku out of the picture they could focus on surviving.

As Inuyasha reminisced about all the painful memories that he had accumulated in the past year and a half he missed the gasps that filled the room but not the sound of Sango's Hiraikotsu hitting the floor with a loud thud. He looked up and he could feel his eyes widen and his heart began to race. There standing beside his brother was the last person he thought to ever see again. Kagome was back.

~oOo~

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Review please!

-Inari


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome had learned in her time away to search for the beauty in things that others tended to overlook. Her friends who all stood before her in shock were evidence of finding such beauty. To say though that their appearance did not upset her would be a lie, she could see their exhaustion as if it were a physical presence. They were filthy, scarred, and looked seconds away from dropping but they were perfect. They were alive and their heart beats could quite possibly be the most beautiful thing in Kagome's world right now.

As much as she loved them all there was one who she loved more than all the others. When her eyes finally fell on him her heart beat faster and she held back a sob. Tears were running freely down his face and he was shaking from disbelief and Kagome knew he did not think she was real. She took a step closer towards her little kit and her heart that she had thought was too strong to be broken again nearly shattered when Shippou took a small step away from her. She breathed out his name, the single word filled with all the love she had for him.

Her voice must have broken through Shippou's denial because his face contorted as he realized that she was indeed very real and his cry filled the empty room and echoed off the walls. Before Kagome could register what was happening she was on her back. Shippou had run at demon speed, which he shouldn't even possess yet, straight into Kagome. The throbbing in her back and head was ignored when the small kitsune buried his face in her neck and began to cry, his little body shaking with the power of his sobs. He was so completely lost in his emotions that Kagome could feel his very strong demonic aura flaring and each time it rose his sobs sounded like the screeching cry of a real fox.

She turned her head to the side but all she could see was one tiny clawed hand curled near her collarbone, loose tangled hair, and a little elfin ear. She sat up and when he tensed she wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding him close to her and letting her heartbeat sooth him. She tried to use her aura to calm him down but his turmoil was far too intense for her to control. It was slowly taking her under and all she could do was pray that he would forgive her. She had left him and though she knew the unbelievable amount of anger and hatred she could feel inside of him was not for her she still felt such guilt. She could not regret leaving because she had needed to go. She had to heal and grow but she could not help but wish she could go back in time and change her decision. She would much rather have suffered the agony of a broken heart than to have subjected her Shippou to these dark emotions that overflowed inside of him. She felt his little claws dig into her skin but she hardly noticed the pain, he seemed terrified that she would disappear. As she made her way to her feet he clung tighter to her and Kagome began to hum an old lullaby she used to sing to him before bed. The vibrations from her chest resonated into his own and he began to relax. Her tears soaked into his torn clothes as she nuzzled him and she whispered, "I love you Shippou, more than all the stars in the sky and the stars are endless sweetheart. I am so very sorry."

Kagome finally looked up to Miroku and Sango and whispered, "I am sorry."

The next thing she knew she was in their arms and she took comfort in them just as she always had. This was how they were supposed to be, they were supposed to be together. Their reactions were so strong; it was if she had come back from the dead. Did they truly believe she had abandoned them forever? She had always intended to come back; never once had the thought of staying away for good crossed her mind. She hated that they had thought otherwise, she hated that she had hurt them. Sango pulled back and ran her hands across Kagome's face like a blind woman trying to see by touch and Kagome smiled tearfully up at her. The demon slayer made a sound that was between a laugh and wail and threw her arms around her once again.

They stayed like that for a long time but when Kagome turned her head the emotional reunion became tense. Every one stiffened as Kagome stared at Inuyasha and Kikyou. She knew that this had to go down, but this time it would not end like last time. Kagome watched without reaction as Inuyasha took a step closer to her and even though Shippou was faced in the opposite direction he began to growl deeply, sensing the hanyou's approach. Kagome was not surprised by her kit's reaction, it was quite obvious that he was battling his inner demon and had been for a long time so she simply shushed him and he quieted down as she stroked his unkempt tail.

Kagome continued to hold Inuyasha's gaze when he spoke and it took everything inside of her to keep a leash on the anger that lit up inside of her. "Kagome what the_ hell_ are you doing here? You shouldn't _be _here dammit! You need to go back and you need to go back right now. I can't protect you like before…shit I can hardly protect myself! I will take you home, at least then I will know you are safe."

Kagome was having trouble believing what she was hearing, so too make sure she did not go completely over board she took in a deep calming breath but it didn't quite work. "Who said that I needed your protection Inuyasha? When in the five minutes that I have been in your presence did I ask for it? Let me inform you of something right now so that we can avoid all misunderstandings in the future, I do not need nor do I want your protection. If something should happen to me it will have nothing to do with you because I am my own protector now."

Inuyasha's face fell in despair, Kagome had hit him where it hurt the most and she knew it. She had only spoke the truth, she didn't need him anymore. She needed to stand on her own and the sooner Inuyasha understood that the better. He always insisted that he should be the one to protect her from everything, the irony was that he was the one who always seemed to deal her the most pain. She knew that she had hurt him, she had refused his protection and by doing so in Inuyasha's eyes she had essentially refused him.

His tired golden eyes fell down to stare at his slightly burnt and dirty feet and he spoke with more caution than Kagome had _ever _heard him use before. "I won't ask you for forgiveness when I myself don't feel like I deserve it. I hate myself for what I did to you, I don't deserve to even talk to you right now. This thing though…this darkness…it makes Naraku look like a fuckin' field of flowers. It targets the kinder, purer beings and Kagome…you would be the ultimate prize to this thing. If it finds you it will take its time with you. It will infect you like it did Kaede and is doing to Rin, it will make you suffer and when it finally lets you die your death will only make it stronger."

Kagome watched in astonishment as his eyes filled with tears and he took a deep shuddering breath before whispering. "I failed you once already and even if you don't want my protection I will still fight for you until I die…but in the end I will fail."

His words frightened her, Inuyasha who was always so sure of himself admitted to being weaker than another. Despite her fear though it was the way he had spoken of Kaede that made her breath catch. He spoke of her in the past tense and of being infected like Rin. If she was still alive she would be here with them all right now, they never would have left her behind. She buried her face into Shippou's hair and Miroku who knew her better than sometimes she knew herself placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "She is not truly gone Kagome. Her body is no longer here but her soul remains amongst us, I shall explain it all to you later. Just know Kagome that she loved you and wouldn't want you to needlessly mourn her death."

Kagome sniffled still, a few tears fell from her eyes. She reluctantly looked back up at Inuyasha and Kikyou and knew that she needed to finally tell them what she had held inside of her for so long. They needed to be strong to fight this thing whatever it was and her friends were clearly divided. She knew it would have to be her to take the first step in fixing their pack and to do that she needed to confront her demons. Literally

She took a step forward and stood tall. "As much as I appreciate your concern Inuyasha, the decision is mine to make. I am staying…I have been gone long enough. Before we leave this room though I have a few things I feel need to be said." She turned to Kikyou who she had ignored up until that point and saw that perhaps she shouldn't have. Kikyou was breathing and her flushed face and steady rush of tears nearly floored Kagome. Kikyou was clearly very much alive and she seemed remorseful but despite all that Kagome knew that to take the final step in the healing process she needed to say what had weighed heavy on her heart for the past year and a half.

"I am no copy Kikyou and certainly not a copy of _you_. I want you to know that despite the feelings I once had for Inuyasha I never aspired to be you because I am completely content with who I am which is more than I can say for you. I don't know who you are now but I will not be brought down by the heartless harpy that you were before, you can no longer hurt me Kikyou. Reincarnation or not I am Kagome and in my book that is so much better than trying to become a woman who allows the past to rule her life. That aside, if ever you call me a whore again I swear to you now I will show you exactly who is the stronger of the two of us."

Kikyou covered her face with her hands and wept silently into them. Kagome did not feel regret for her words, they were a much softer version of what she had initially wanted to say to the older woman when she had closed the well. Turning away from the crying miko she rested her bright blue eyes on Inuyasha.

"As for you…for a long time I didn't even have words to properly illustrate what you did to me. All I knew was that I loved you and you knew it. You knew that I loved you and the fact that you used my love as a way to keep my by your side is an act that I thought I could never forgive. I know that it is something that I will never be able to forget. I foolishly gave all I had to give to you until I was left hollow and you let me, knowing that you belonged to another you greedily held onto my heart and I am not sure if you would have let it go if I hadn't found you two together. You used my dream for us against me and turned it into a prison and I never knew until that day that you could be so cruel. You twisted and turned every situation to your liking and it was wrong…but you know what, it wasn't even your lies that hurt me the most. It was the fact that you were going to live out your happily ever after with your true love but were going to refuse me my fairy tale ending. You proved to me that day that even if you did love me in some way you didn't respect me, and my dreams and hopes would always come second to yours and Kikyou's. For a while instead of healing I fell deeper into self-pity and anger…you should have seen me then Inuyasha, I was quite the sight. Someone amazing opened my eyes though, he taught me that I could still love you but I had to love you the right way. It took everything inside of me and it was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do but I did it. You are simply a part of my life Inuyasha, but this time my life will not revolve around you. I understand why you did what you did but I won't ever forget it and because of it we will never be who or what we were before. I do not accept your actions however I will accept your relationship with Kikyou, and I will respect it. All I ask in return is for you respect me and all the choices that I make even if you disagree with them."

Her voice had grown weak with emotion and an uncomfortable knot formed in her throat. She had finally let it all go. "I have one final thing to say. I forgive you both for what you did to me then but if you dare to think that because I forgave you this one thing that I can be stepped all over you are very wrong. Be grateful for my forgiveness because this is the only time you will have it."

The couple were both crying and whispered "Thank you," simultaneously.

A throat was cleared and they all turned to Sesshoumaru who stood idly near the entrance looking very bored. "Your reunion seems to have reached its end. We have some very important matters to discuss."

Kagome agreed, "Yes we do. I want to know what happened here. What the heck did this?"

Sesshoumaru settled his intense stare on Kagome, "We have no idea what it is miko. The only thing we know is that it is not of this world. It causes more destruction than of a Kami but it has been confirmed by human and demon mystics alike that it is no God, it rules over itself and none seem to have power over it. Merely weeks after your departure it came upon the land like a slowly moving dark mist and its devastation is said to have spread to lands across the sea. This evil has no form but you can sense it if it is near and it seems to feed off of pain, fear, and death. It grows stronger from the terror it leaves behind and it seems to have an agenda. It strikes methodically so it is obviously capable of thought and those whose souls shine brightest are the ones who are infected. The hanyou spoke the truth miko; you are like the bright light of the moon shining in its darkness. It _will_ come for you when it finds you."

It sounded hopeless. This entity fed of emotions and actions that it created and even the strongest demon Kagome knew gave it a wide berth. Kagome knew there was a way though, even before the Kami's made their home in the heavens, earth had its own balance of good and evil. The Kami may not have power over this darkness but _something_ did, Kagome was raised to believe for every great evil there is an equally great good. She had to believe that this thing could be defeated.

"We will figure this out, this evil has to have a weakness. Until then I need to bathe a certain kit and I have to figure out a way to save Rin."

Kikyou spoke for the first time and she sounded awfully meek for someone who once demanded respect. "I am not sure there _is_ a way to save Rin. We searched when Kaede became infected and found nothing."

"Kami forbid it but if Rin leaves us I will not be sitting around waiting for her end. If she goes I can say that I at least tried."

~oOo~

Kagome had just finished bathing Shippou and helped him into small black hakamas and a dark green kosode Koga had brought to her from the village. Kagome was worried for her kit. After they left the room Sango had explained to her what had happened the day she left and Kagome was horrified. There was something very wrong with Shippou, not only for his inability to control himself but because Kitsune did not transform until their hundredth year. Shippou was no more than fifty and his early transformation spoke volumes to just how powerful Shippou would be one day. The problem now was that he was nearly feral and it scared Kagome, and not for herself either but for others. He needed help.

He lay sleeping now curled up on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru had led them to her room which was right across from Rin's. When she had tried to settle Shippou down on the bed he had awoken as if from a nightmare and clung tightly to her. It upset her seeing him so broken when she knew what a happy child he had been. Her heart wept when Sango had told her that he was not speaking and had not spoken since the day Kagome had left. Even if Inuyasha and Kikyou played a part Kagome blamed herself for his instability and silence. She had done this to him. As she tried to calm him down the shoji slid open with such speed the wood shattered and rice paper was torn from the door. Sesshoumaru whose eyes were wide with panic stood on the other side. "It is Rin. She is coughing up a putrid black substance."

Shippou held on as she ran to Rin's room. The door was already opened and Kagome made her way quickly to Rin's side and knelt down beside her. She was making gurgling noises and Kagome realized she was choking on whatever black stuff Sesshoumaru was talking about. Kagome knew she was not supposed to do it this this way but because of Rin's condition she had no choice. She lifted the girl's head a bit and stuck her finger down her throat, digging out whatever was stuck. It was thick and it was truly rank. Kagome stared down at it with disgust and confusion. She reached over to grab a wet cloth off the table beside the bed and cleaned her hand all the while listening to the rattling sound that Rin made with each breath. It sounded as if fluid was filling up in Rin's lungs.

Shippou ran his claws through Kagome's hair trying to make her feel better as she watched Sesshoumaru pace in front of Rin's bed. She wished she could take all their pain away but she knew nothing about what was killing the child. Maybe if she understood it more…Kagome turned slowly back towards Rin and wondered if it would work. Slowly she reached out her hand and laid it down on the girl's feverish forehead. Kagome didn't really know what she was doing, she understood the concept but she had never put it to the test because she felt it was an invasion of privacy. If it didn't work she could at least offer comfort if nothing else.

Kagome closed her eyes and cleared her mind and almost immediately felt a tingle of energy where her hand was. Focusing on it she allowed it to lead her into a deep enough trance to leave her own mind and enter Rin's.

~oOo~

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself still looking down at Rin who remained dying on the bed, if not for the soft humming behind her she would have thought that she had failed. She turned her head slowly and found Rin standing at the balcony doors, smiling sadly up at the clear blue sky.

"Rin…sweetheart…do you remember me?"

Rin turned to her and she looked healthy but Kagome knew this was how the little girl wished she was. She turned back to the Rin that lay suffering and not far from death and felt her throat tighten in sorrow.

"Don't be sad Kagome, it doesn't hurt. Not anymore at least."

Kagome felt tears run down her face. If it didn't hurt anymore then that meant Rin didn't have very much longer. "Rin, I am so sorry this happened to you. I am so sorry I can't save you."

Rin came up to her and reached out to wipe the tears from her eyes all the while shaking her head. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault and you mustn't think otherwise. Death happens…I cheated it enough times to know. I knew I couldn't escape it forever."

Kagome couldn't stand that Rin had accepted her demise already, children were not supposed to accept their deaths. It didn't matter how or in what time, children were supposed to live and love and grow. Kagome did not come back to this place to see this child die. "Rin tell me what this thing is doing to you. Does it attack more than the body?"

Rin nodded her head and looked outside again, "It wants my surrender and the more I resist the more pain it causes me. It wants my soul, the darkness wants my soul very badly but I will not give in to it. It would be dishonorable to give up something that Sesshoumaru-sama has saved time and time again just because this evil makes me hurt."

Kagome watched as tears fell from Rin's eyes, "Do you think that Lord Sesshoumaru would be proud of me? I fight because I know that is what he would want me to do, he would not want me to give up. He told me once that one would never win if they refused to fight and I want him to be proud of me. I want him to be proud of me more than anything in the world, even if I am just a human."

Kagome was trying desperately not to break down in front of Rin as she sucked in a shaky breath to gather herself enough to answer. "Sesshoumaru looks at you Rin and I promise you he doesn't just see a human. He sees his daughter. He loves you and there was never a question about him being proud of you. When I see him look at you I see love and pride and hope."

Rin let out a sob and threw herself into Kagome's arms. "I don't want to die! I don't want to be alone again! Why…why do I have to die? I want to stay."

Kagome could only hold her, it was the only comfort that she could give because she had no answers for the terrified little girl. This thing was tearing Rin apart and it was after her soul. Kagome felt her eyes widened as a very risky plan began to form in her head. The chances that it would work was slim but it was the only shot they had.

Rin held on for a while longer before letting her go, wiping her tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. "You need to go now Kagome, I don't know if the darkness can sense you here."

Kagome touched her little cheek and nodded, "Rin, don't stop fighting…just give us a little more time."

Rin nodded, "I will fight until the very end."

"If this is the last time I speak to you just know that your lord loves you very much. We all care for you and we all will be fighting with you."

Rin's big brown eyes shone brightly as she pushed Kagome from her mind and the miko felt a tear fall as the young girls last words lingered in her mind. "If this truly is the last time we speak, please tell my lord I love him too….and ask him if he will always remember me?"

~oOo~

A/N: For those of you who do not understand the significance of Rin's last question it came from the end of Episode 162, it was called "Forever with Lord Sesshoumaru." Hope you enjoyed and please review!

-Inari


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome could hear yelling and the sound was making her already massive headache nearly unbearable. She groaned in pain and thankfully the voices shut up. Very slowly she opened her eyes and was met with seven hovering faces. Their eyes were panicked and worried so she forced a smile to put them at ease but when she tried to sit up she was pushed back down by an incredibly strong Shippou. She turned towards him and he shook his head when she attempted to sit up again. He gently but with the same amount of strength pushed her down and ran his claws through her hair as he stared off into space. Kagome was very worried for him.

"You need to rest before you get back up Kagome, we won't have you hurting yourself," Miroku ordered. Kagome had never heard him sound like that before, he had worded his order like a request but she could clearly hear the finality in his tone.

She watched as Sesshoumaru arched his brow at the monk and then she remembered. She reached out and took hold of Sesshoumaru's hand, not noticing that he curled his fingers through hers as she looked up at him and whispered, "I might be able to save Rin…sort of."

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her hand, it wasn't painful but she now noticed how her their fingers were interlocked. "How?"

Kagome pulled her hand from his slowly and tried to figure out the best way to tell them. She was nervous not only because her life would soon be on the line but because what she was about to suggest was looked down upon. It wasn't their lives at stake though, it was Rin's. "It was done to me once…many call it a soul transference."

Their reactions were all the same, each speaking over the other trying to talk sense into her. Miroku frowned, "Kagome I know that there are several types of soul transferences and the only one that could possibly save Rin just so happens to be the most dangerous. It could very well kill you both Kagome and you are not strong enough for a ritual so advanced and even if you were, the soul still needs a vessel to be placed in."

Kagome just stared at Miroku as if he had lost his mind, she was very offended and angered by his high handedness and lack of faith he had in her. She sat up and grabbed hold of Shippou when the kit tried to pull her back down again. She placed him on her shoulder and turned to face Miroku and chose her words as carefully as possible. "Have you always thought so little of me Miroku? Has it occurred to you that you are not the only one who is capable of change? I am not a child and I don't need anybody's permission to do anything. I would like your support but I am going to do this whether you like it or not."

Miroku's violet eyes hardened and Kagome knew that it was about to get ugly.

"Do you not understand how important you are to this fight Kagome? You are the only hope this world has to survive this hell. I am not going to let you commit suicide just to save a single life when you could very well save the whole damn world!"

Kagome stared at him in shock, unable to fully understand what she had just heard come out of the mouth of a man who she had once looked up to. "So I can only die for who you see fit? Please tell me your joking because I…I just can't wrap my mind around what you just said. I guess I should apologize now for not agreeing to commit suicide for the sake of the world because there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me from trying to save that little girl. Miroku I will fight even you if you think you're going to serve me up on some fucking silver platter as a sacrifice for the sake of a world that would let an innocent like Rin just die. You really have lost your damn mind, you know that."

Miroku's eyes had widened and it was as if he had just realized what he said. "Ka…Kagome I didn't mean it like that. I would never do that to you, I would rather die than to do something like that to you."

"How else could you mean something like that?

He shook his head, "It just came out wrong. You can stand with us and fight this evil but if you try to save Rin you are on your own. You will die Kagome."

Kagome understood now what he meant but she needed to make him see that saving Rin was worth it. "Miroku, what would you do if it was Sango lying in the bed? You and I both know that you would be unmovable if you had a chance to save her. How is this any different?"

Kagome sighed when he shook his head, "It is very different. You hardly even know Rin, I have loved Sango for almost as long as I have known her."

"No Miroku, it is not different and it doesn't matter how well I know Rin. I don't know what happened to you all but I just can't believe that you are so willing to let the poor child die. She wants to live just as badly as you all do and no one has the right to deny her, her life. Miroku, the world is falling apart and by letting Rin die we will just be helping it along. That thing that infected her is after her soul and even though her physical body cannot be saved does not mean that her essence has to die as well. You all were once seen as heroes, protectors…and yet you have let this evil redefine who you are. How do you expect to win if you aren't willing to fight for the life of an innocent girl? Rin was right…you can never win if you refuse to fight."

Kagome's voice cracked as she remembered Rin's fear. "We need her Miroku, _I_ need her. Letting her die will only make the darkness stronger and giving up could be the biggest mistake any of us ever make. Her death will taint us all if we don't at least _try_. She doesn't want to die and I won't sit idly by when there is a possible way to save her. She is still fighting in there and even though she is scared and it doesn't look good she said she will fight until the very end. If you want to just let her fight be for nothing then fine, but I will fight for and with her…with or without you. If I die in the process then at least I died for something I believed in."

The silence was palpable and they all watched as Miroku deflated before them. "I won't apologize for cherishing your life above hers. I just want to keep us all safe and together. I understand your reasons Kagome and I know that you are right but I won't stand by you putting your life on the line but I also won't stand in your way. If you die Kagome…if you die then you might as well take us with you because we won't survive your death."

Kagome knew this was the closest thing she would get to winning so she simply nodded, "Well I guess it is a good thing that I don't intend to die then."

The tension from the room faded and when Sesshoumaru stepped forward Kagome knew that he was trying not to strike out at Miroku. The monk had angered the demon lord and Kagome caught his angry gaze and shook her head with a beseeching look in her eyes. He let out a low growl before asking, "What is this transference and why do you speak as if you have spoken directly to my ward?"

"The soul transference is a very old and very dangerous ritual. It is far beyond difficult and the particular one I intend to perform has only been done a handful of times. It is hardly ever successful and it is said to be extremely painful…for both parties…but I think it's worth it. The best example of a transference I can give you is when the witch Urasue tore my soul from my body to bring Kikyou back to life. The only difference with this ritual is that we would need to find a body, one that no longer has a soul. In other words as horrible as it sounds, we need a dead body. Like Miroku said before, a vessel."

Koga asked, "So what will happen to Rin's body?"

Kagome met Sesshoumaru's eyes as she answered that particular question. "It will become just another body, and the vessel will become Rin. She won't look the same but it will be her. Her soul is what the darkness is after and it is her soul that she refuses to give up. We have to get to it before the darkness does."

Sesshoumaru began pacing, "And how is it you spoke to her miko?"

"I entered a state of meditation to reach her in her mind and spoke to her…I didn't tell her of my plan in case it didn't work. From the way she was speaking it sounded as she didn't have much time left, no matter how hard she fights."

"So it is true that she still fights then?"

Kagome's vision blurred through her tears, "Yes my lord, she still fights. She said she knows that you would not wish for her to give up and she wants you to be proud of her. Rin doesn't want to die. She loves you Sesshoumaru and if this does not work she asked me to ask you if you will always remember her? Such a silly question isn't it…for such an unforgettable little girl."

"It is a silly question indeed, one that I failed to answer years ago when I had the chance. I will find the vessel for her soul if you truly believe that you can save her."

"I know I can Sesshoumaru."

"Miko, I forbid you to die."

Kagome smiled at his back as he made his way to the balcony, "Dying never crossed my mind."

~oOo~

A/N: Don't be upset with Miroku, he has been through a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love for you to review.

-Inari


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru had been gone for no more than five minutes when Kagome began to panic. Even if Miroku hadn't called her their only hope, it was obvious with the looks all her friends were giving her that they were depending on her to save them. The very thought of being _anybody's_ savior made Kagome want to fall to her knees from the pressure that she suddenly felt. She began to pace as her nerves quickly began to overcome her, her heart began to beat furiously and the world around her began to blur and fade away.

Kagome felt so oblivious and selfish. She left her friends here all alone and while she was away crying over a broken heart they were fighting to survive in this new dark world. She had been here for no more than a few hours and the darkness already scared the hell out of her. The land of Japan had been reduced to blood and fire and it was no wonder her friends all seemed so broken and irrevocably changed, even she would not have been able to remain the same.

How in the world did they expect her to fight this thing? What made them so confident that she could win against something that even _they_ ran from? Kagome suddenly felt very alone.

She felt the pinch of claws on her arms as rough calloused hands held her up when her knees buckled beneath her. She could barely make out Koga's words through the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, "Calm down Kagome! Breathe…you need to breath…fuck! A little help here people!"

As much as Kagome wanted to calm down she knew that this was the only breakdown she would be able to afford from here on out. She began to hyperventilate and just as she began to see black spots obstruct what little vision she had she felt smaller hands tipped with deadly claws grab hold of her face. She reached up and clasped them firmly to her cheeks with her own hands and forced herself to calm down. She wanted to be able to fall to the ground beneath the weight of world that had just been placed on her shoulders but she just didn't have the time. She was needed _now. _

She felt her panic begin to drain away but it was replaced by fury over her bout of self-pity. Her Shippou was trying to comfort her when it should be the other way around. He should be in a damn field of flowers playing hide and go seek or tag, picking on Inuyasha and begging for pocky. Instead he held me even though he was broken himself and struggling with a part of him that nobody quite understood. Despite all that he was going through he had managed to stay strong and here she was, less than a day and she had already lost it. She was stronger than that, she needed to accept what was and continue to go forward. She wrapped her arms around her kit and held him tight as Koga helped steady her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…sorry."

Koga shook his head his eyes reflecting only understanding, "Don't be sorry, we've all been there once or twice."

She smiled softly up at him, "Thank you."

Looking around she began to plan. "We have to prepare for Sesshoumaru's return, if this is going to work everything has to be perfect."

~oOo~

The miko had given Sesshoumaru something that he had not felt in a very long while…hope. He understood the risk she was taking and he was more than grateful to her because she was willing to take on the risks for a child she had only met a handful of times. He was not a being that prayed often but he found himself praying the Kami's would intervene just this once and ensure the safety of both Rin and Kagome.

The sight of Kagome fighting for Rin's life even at the risk of her own was something he would never forget. The girl was a contradiction to everything that he had believed a human to be. In all his years he had never met a human that was willing to die so that another could live and even in these dark times he had seen humans sacrifice one another to save their own lives, never the other way around. The miko was unique amongst her kind, she had always been so and he found himself thankful that she had not changed too much in her time away. As he got closer to his destination his thoughts began to shift.

There was a cave hidden behind a large waterfall high up in the rocks protected by a barrier just as powerful as the one that safeguarded his home. Sesshoumaru's mother had it made long ago and at the time he had thought that it was a simple burial for his deceased aunt but his mother's once cryptic words began to now make sense to him. His mother was an eccentric being but even more so when she spoke of her sister. She would say the oddest things about how he would need her sibling one day and Sesshoumaru could vaguely remember being confused because her sister was very much dead.

With a single jump he landed just outside of the cave and passed through the barrier easily. The cave was a confusing labyrinth of limestone and crystals, beautiful and mysterious and for those who did not know the caves, incredibly dangerous. Throughout the years the cave had somehow grown even more magnificent, nature had created intricate designs and he wondered how long his mother had looked before she had found this place. He hoped that the darkness did not destroy this bit of natural beauty that was so rare in this region.

As he made his way further into the caves the large pillars began to take shape of his ancestors that had been carved to resemble the great Inu's of his line. Soon he reached his grandfather's likeness that sat guarding an ice blue pool of water that held the perfectly preserved body of Kiyomi, his long dead aunt. She had passed away long before Sesshoumaru had been born but his mother still had brought him to the cave every year to visit her. She had died when she was but a pup and her death was one his mother mourned still.

Sesshoumaru found himself thanking his missing mother, he knew that she had made him visit his aunt every year for preparation of this moment. His mother was gifted with the sight and Sesshoumaru had learned that his mother's words no matter how odd were never to be taken lightly. He stared down into the pools depths and prayed that removing Kiyomi would not destroy her body. He looked down at the pup and found that if Rin had been a demon she would probably look just like the little inu. It was if it was meant to be. Sesshoumaru's mother was not the most gentlest of beings but for this he owed her, if his mother still lived.

He waited a few moments and when Kiyomi remained intact he turned and raced back home constantly checking the small inu in his arms. With this body Rin would not only be alive but her mortality would also no longer take her from him one day.

~oOo~

Everything needed to be flawless, if one mistake was made she would die and inadvertently take Rin with her. Kagome was no stranger to fear but knowing that a life was depending solely on her to save it had to be the worst type of fear she had ever felt.

The ritual itself would tear the soul out of both her and Rin's bodies and send them far away, somewhere Tenseiga couldn't even reach if something went wrong. She feared her soul being lost for an eternity, never being reborn or even being tortured for years on end. It was not comforting knowing that such a fate was even possible. That was why her friends were angry with her decision even though they knew it was the right one. She couldn't blame them, not even a whole day had passed and already she had placed her life on the table. Well, nothing could be more fitting as a welcome back than the possibility of death.

Kagome was still a bit angry with herself for being gone for so long, if she had come back earlier then Rin would have been able to be saved, body and soul. She had of course considered the flowers in the hidden valley but she knew that it would be impossible to reach them in time. Rin would be gone before they reached the ancient tree; the transference was her only chance.

Sesshoumaru had been gone for no more than thirty minutes but already it felt like hours. Just thinking of the task that he set out to do gave her chills, this ritual was considered an abomination and with good reason. Those who attempted to perform a transference were messing with the natural balance of things, people come into this world and then they die and that was how it was supposed to be. The darkness though was the epitome of all that was unnatural and Kagome knew deep down inside that the world did not Rin to die, she could feel it. Rin was a weapon against the darkness and that was why the darkness had targeted her. Kagome just didn't understand why the others could not see that.

Since her arrival a few hours ago everybody looked at her like she some kind of huge searchlight in the dark. It scared and confused her and she felt as if they were forcing her into the middle of a battle field alone, and though she knew they would physically be behind her all the way she needed more than that. She needed for them to see that this light they claimed destroyed the dark could not just be found in her. Kagome was a firm believer that everybody has some sort of light in them, even if it is buried deep beneath scars of the past. Candles could light up the dark to…why could they not understand that?

As Kagome was lost in thought she began to run her fingers through Shippou's tail trying to comfort them both, she glanced down at the little kit and tensed when blood red eyes looked back up at her. They looked much too weary and ancient for a child, and the wariness that also lingered in his tired eyes gave her pause. He was wary of her and tears gathered in her eyes as she was once again reminded that she had hurt him more than she could ever comprehend. She knew that her newest decision made Shippou doubt her but even though she once again made him suspicious of her devotion to him he refused to leave her side. She knew that it would help very little but she needed to explain herself so that he could at least understand why she was taking this risk.

"Shippou, I know you don't understand why I am choosing to do this but you have to know that I love you. I wish you would speak to me sweetheart, I want to hear your voice so badly. I want you to tell me you understand why I have to do this."

A knot formed in her throat when Shippou looked away from her and shook his head. He placed his hand where her heart beat and curled his fingers into the fabric of her top and pounded on her chest gently before burying his face in her neck. She knew with that gesture he was telling her that he did _not _understand and she could feel the anger and hurt in his movements. Kagome drew him in closer to her as he began to tremble with the immense emotions inside of him he was so desperately trying to portray. He began to struggle in her hold but she refused to let him go, she would not let him think that she would ever let just leave him alone again. She heard a sob pass his lips and when his body went limp she felt his arms curl around her neck and hold her as if she would disappear in his arms.

"I know you feel as if I abandoned you and right now you feel like I am choosing another over you but that couldn't be farther from the truth. You. Are. My. Son. When I look at you Shippou, I know that there will always be something in my life worth fighting for." My voice broke through my tears and I bent my head to whisper into his ear. "I can never apologize enough for leaving and making you doubt me and how I feel about you. I was always going to come back though Shippou, I promise you I never intended to stay away and I even found a way to bring you back to my time with me. I cannot promise you that everything will turn out ok, but I will promise you this. If something goes wrong I will fight to come back to you even in death. You are loved Shippou, by more than just me. You have a family in every one in this room who would not only kill but die for you. Remember that and hold onto it forever, because there are many people in this world who cannot say the same. I love you Shippou."

His keening cry echoed in her ears but she would not release him. Kagome had learned how strongly kitsune felt about family and how deep the bonds they created went, this though was so much more than what had been described. When his parents had been killed he had been on the path of revenge and she knew he mourned their deaths, but his reaction to her leaving was beyond mourning. She was so incredibly worried about him. She felt Shippou stiffen when footsteps were heard outside on the balcony and they both turned towards Sesshoumaru as he entered the room holding a small body. She hated this, she hated that the poor child had died and she felt so damn disrespectful for what she was going to have to do, but she had no choice.

As her gaze focused on the child her eyes widened considerably when she got a good look at her. She was a demon, once who looked very much like Sesshoumaru.

~oOo~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed and encouraged!

-Inari


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The child was a stunning inuyoukai, her features were delicate and innocent and she was perhaps the most beautiful little girl Kagome had ever seen. There was a lavender crescent moon on her forehead and dark blue marking on her cheeks and wrists. Her hair was as silver as Sesshoumaru's and her features just as aristocratic and it was obvious that she was of some relation to the demon lord.

"Is she acceptable?"

Kagome's gaze shot up to Sesshoumaru's when she heard the obvious anxiety in his voice and was quick to placate him. She did not understand why she could not stand for him to be anything other than perfectly stoic, all she knew was that it felt wrong for him to question his own choices. How could she continue to be strong if the strongest being she knew was so unsure?

"She is absolutely perfect my lord. There would be no better fit than one of your own blood."

Kagome felt her breath catch as his golden eyes warmed when he looked up at her, "Rin will truly be of my line if this works, it is something that will bring her joy."

She turned and smiled softly at Rin who had been very carefully moved to the floor and covered in blankets. "It certainly will."

Taking a deep unsteady breath she knew they could not wait any longer, they were lucky Rin lasted this long. She was such a fighter. "Well there is no time like the present," her voice was filled with false optimism and both Shippou and Sesshoumaru noticed despite her effort.

"Miko…Kagome, I wish to thank you. I understand that you are putting yourself in a rather precarious position for my ward and I am in your debt even if you shall fail. I promise to you that should anything go wrong that this Sesshoumaru will find a way to somehow repay you."

"Normally I would refuse repayment because it is me who is choosing to do this. My choices are nobody else's but my own…but if something should happen I would ask you one thing."

"Anything."

"Take care of my Shippou, make sure he is safe from even himself."

"I would have done so anyway."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She knew that the others would take care of him as well but knowing that Sesshoumaru would also be looking out for him made it a bit easier for her to breath. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

She turned and called the others into the room who all had been waiting patiently outside with the supplies needed. It looked like such a simple ritual to any onlooker, the set up was incredibly easy and the chants even easier. It was what couldn't be seen that killed.

Kagome reached out her hand for the knife Miroku had brought in and tried to smile reassuringly up at him when he hesitated in giving it to her. "Kagome, if you die I will be very upset with you."

She reached out and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, "I know, but I promise you I won't go down without a fight."

Inuyasha spoke from the far corner of the room, "We know. Be careful wench."

Kagome smiled at him and he swallowed the lump in his throat, he hadn't seen her smile in so long. "Will do dog boy."

She turned and knelt down to put everything in its rightful place then sat beside Rin. "I need you to place her to my left Sesshoumaru…and then I will begin."

"Kiyomi…that was her name before she passed."

Kagome nodded sadly, "Place Kiyomi on my left please."

He gently lay the Kiyomi down and Kagome picked Shippou gently off her shoulder. "Shippou, I need you to stay with Sango and Miroku. You have to promise me that you will not jump into the circle no matter what happens."

He shook his head and his hold on her became so tight it was suffocating. "Please Shippou, please. Remember what I said, I meant it."

Kagome was not sure he would listen so when he slowly released her she was surprised. He dragged his hands slowly down her face once…twice…and then left her with a despondent look in his eyes. Kagome knew that was memorizing her just in case she did not make it. Kagome would fight harder that she had ever fought before so that she could remain more than a memory to him.

She turned away from her kit and focused on the two children she sat between, one dying and one dead. She turned to Kikyou and spoke to her for the first time since the morning, "Kikyou I need you to create the circle with the ash and herbs and purify it."

Kikyou nodded and Kagome watched as she enclosed her in with the children and when she purified it Kagome knew there was no turning back. "No matter what you may see, no matter what happens, _do not_ interfere." Her voice was strong and when she looked down to study Kiyomi and Rin she was overcome with confidence. Even if she did not make it, Rin would. She could promise herself that at least.

She looked down into the chalice in front of her filled with water and dipped her finger in it turning it around counter clockwise as she purified it. Once that was done she dipped the blade of the knife into the water and lifted the purified blade, ignoring the growls from the demons in the room when she used the knife to slice both of her palms.

Clasping her bloody hands together as if she was in deep prayer she began to chant softly the words of a language long dead and forbidden. Her hands began to pull apart slowly and she placed her hands on the two girl's hearts as she continued to repeat the mantra until it began to sound like a melody. It felt as if the world was going to open up and swallow her…and then it did.

~oOo~

The miko had disappeared along with Rin and Kiyomi, and thus the chaos began. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the frantic screaming but when Inuyasha attempted to step into the circle he reached out and grabbed the whelp by the back of his neck. "Inuyasha, if you dare disobey the miko and cause her or Rin any harm because of your foolishness I _will_ kill you."

Inuyasha's eyes blazed as he screamed out, "What the fuck Sesshoumaru! Did you not just see not only Kagome but _Rin_ disappear? Or do you even fucking care?"

Sesshoumaru growled at his bastard brother and shook him like a disobedient pup. "Listen to me you filth, do not dare presume to know what I care about. It is because I actually give a damn that I honor the miko's request. Have you considered that walking into that circle could kill them? Or did it not occur to you that the circle is purified and could very well harm you?

Inuyasha ceased his struggles as he stared at Sesshoumaru with questions in his eyes. "Why do you care so much about Kagome? You don't even _know_ her, hell you even tried to kill her a few times."

"What this Sesshoumaru cares about is none of your concern and after your indiscretion's the miko is none of your concern either."

Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground, "We will not interfere. Kagome is fighting a battle now and the only thing we can do is wait."

~oOo~

Kagome lifted her head and was greeted by darkness. She saw nothing and when she looked down she saw nobody. If not for the feel of the two children beneath each hand she would have thought she was alone. Her heart was racing and she knew the battle for Rin's soul had just begun. Even though Kagome's fear was rapidly escalating she knew she had to continue to push forward. Focusing all of her energy on the invisible little girls she continued to chant waiting for her cue to transfer the soul.

Time seemed to stop as something began to gather around them, Kagome could not see but she could certainly feel it. It was a malevolent presence that filled her with disgust, it was as if her soul was being violated simply by being near whatever it was. She could not stop though, she would not ruin Rin's chance over the evil that lingered on the other side of the protective barrier of the purified circle.

Then the noises began. She could hear screaming and demonic growls that tore through the darkness and Kagome gripped tightly to the children when something began to attack the barrier. She continued to chant trying to ignore the beast that she could hear but couldn't see. For hours the sounds persisted becoming louder and louder the more tired she became. She was exhausted but if she dared stop she would die. Finally Kagome sighed in relief as she felt close to the dimming light in Rin's body.

Her relief was short lived when the sounds that had escalated to an unbearable volume stopped, leaving only her voice to echo through the endless black all around her. She could hear fear in her tone though it was still strong and firm. Kagome's head shot up when she heard a familiar cry. Standing just outside the circle was Souta. He was being held by a demon whose sharp teeth became visible when it smiled, the smile stretching and splitting up to its cheekbones. It was slowly peeling away her little brother's flesh from his body and devouring it making a slurping sound that made Kagome's stomach turn. Souta turned to her his eyes full of raw agony and fear so absolute that she felt chills run throughout her body. The relief in his voice as he called out to her, begging for her to save him sent sharp pains through her heart.

"Kagome! Help me!" His voice cracked as he reached out to her, stretching his fingers in desperation. She never stopped chanting but her body instinctively jerked to save her baby brother, her muscles twitching in preparation to run to him when something inside of her screamed no. If she disconnected herself from either girl for even a fraction of a second she would die and she would take Rin down with her. The look of disbelief in Souta's eyes when she continued to sit killed something inside of her. His face tensed up as tears poured from his eyes that screamed betrayal.

"Please Kagome, please choose me! You told me…you said…choose me…"

Kagome closed her eyes as the light in her brother's eyes died, leaving only empty brown orbs in their wake. She sobbed out through her chants, her heart breaking as she began to forcefully push through for Rin's survival. Kagome's heart was begging for forgiveness even though she knew deep in her soul that it hadn't been real.

It was then, through her pain that she felt it. Rin's soul. She reached out for it and just as her grazed it she heard a menacing growl and her head jerked up once again. She met the feral red eyes of a fully grown and completely crazed Shippou. Kagome shook her head in horrified denial as she watched him tear apart a small child. Shippou's eyes watched her as he dismembered the little one and through those insane eyes she could see her struggling kit. He was begging her much like her little brother had to save him, but from himself. The two beings in this whole world that she had sworn to herself to always protect even with her own life she had let down. Shippou began to speak, his lips and teeth stained red, "I shouldn't be surprised, you already abandoned me once. When will you put me first mama?"

Kagome shook her head, she would allow herself to suffer later but right now she had to fight.

She once again felt Rin's soul and took hold of it before she could be distracted again. Shippou began to fade away and her eyes could no longer see as they were drowning in tears. Kagome forcefully with all that she had in her pulled Rin's soul from her body to enter through the open wound in her right palm.

The searing pain that followed was near indescribable. A person without will power and a heart that was not sure would have immediately let go to hold onto themselves as their bodies seemed to burn from the inside out but Kagome knew that this may well be her true test. This could be what killed those who dared attempt this bit of dark magic. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her teeth began to chatter as she gripped tightly to what lay beneath her hands, never had she struggled so violently to remain conscious. Her body began to convulse and she began to taste blood as her teeth chattered uncontrollably nipping repeatedly at the flesh that got in the way. Through the pain she willed the precious soul to find its exit through her left hand.

Kagome let out a sharp cry of relief when it finally found its way out and began to seep from her body into the inu pup on her left. Kagome felt her head tilt back when she felt the heartbeat of Rin's old body cease and the heart of her new body begin a steady rhythm. She did it. She saved Rin. Kagome was finally overtaken by a much more natural darkness as she collapsed, the last thing she felt was arms wrap around her and hold her close.

~oOo~

A/N: Writing this chapter a second time was just as hard as writing it the first. I would have died in that ritual, there is no way I could sit there and watch my brother be tortured. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, reviews are awesome!

-Inari


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days had passed and the hope amongst the group began to dwindle away. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and turned away from the others to make his way towards the balcony. He refused to believe that the missing miko and his ward had died, he had more faith in Kagome's ability than to give up so easily on her. He couldn't even fathom the thought of Rin and Kagome's souls being lost in a place of darkness, such a fate would be enough to make the light they both possessed fade away to nothing.

Beyond the barrier Sesshoumaru picked up the smell of death and the fact that it had been beyond even his power to save those who had died ate at the proud demon. For every enemy there should be a weakness, without such there would be no balance. This evil taint that had covered Japan like a toxic blanket was no different. There was a way to destroy it, there had to be and he was sure that Kagome had everything to do with the darkness' destruction.

It seemed an impossible undertaking for such a young creature but he knew that Kagome would not disappoint him. Even if she was afraid she would take on any responsibility that she felt was right…but Sesshoumaru found himself wishing that she didn't have to be the one to save them. He did not like that soon she would be out in the open, a perfect feast for the darkness to play with. He did not like that at all.

The miko had always confused him, her unique qualities made her quite the enigma to his kind. Her self-sacrificing ways had drawn his attention a long time ago, it was a rare being indeed who would give themselves wholly just to spare a single life. Such an act that was a common trait of the futuristic miko drew him in like a moth to a flame. He wondered how she saw the world for her to so easily jump up every time in an attempt to save it and he was not ashamed to admit that he would like to at least once see through her eyes.

Lost in his thoughts Sesshoumaru took no notice of the sudden glow that lit the dark corners of Rin's room until a piercing scream echoed off the walls. He jerked around, ignoring all the other frantic beings in the room to behold one of the most painful scenes he had ever witnessed.

The miko was overtaken by convulsions that made her body twist and contort in unnatural positions, her teeth were chattering from the pain and he watched as blood dripped from her mouth and chin. He could not seem to help himself as he moved forward to take hold of Kagome but was stopped by a tight grip.

The red clad half demon spoke in a hushed tone that did nothing to hide his terror. "You can't. She asked us not to interfere no matter what we saw, so this time _I_ will stop _you_."

It took all of Sesshoumaru's strength to not rip the hand from the hanyou's body, this need inside of him to save the miko was unexplainable and wild. He felt his youkai fight its way to the surface but fought it back into submission, Inuyasha was right. He needed to let Kagome do this, but he promised himself that from that day forward he would never promise to not interfere. He refused to ever have to stand back and watch what he was being forced to watch ever again.

Kagome's head tilted back and a cry of relief passed her torn and bloody lips. She was then stricken by a different kind of convulsion as she began to sob desperately and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in amazement when Kiyomi…Rin…twitched and suddenly bolted up with a deep gasp of breath. Everybody was in too much shock to notice that the circle around the three girls no longer glowed but Sesshoumaru noticed and he wasted no time in leaping past the purified barrier that was fast losing its power and purpose. He felt the slight burn of the spiritual energy that still lingered, and even more so when he scooped up a barely conscious Kagome. As soon as his arms wrapped around her, her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp and Sesshoumaru could not help the snuffing noises he made as he began to sniff her for any other possible injuries.

He settled slightly when he found nothing and slowly became aware of the others in the room, but it was the young inuyoukai seated a few inches from him that gave him pause. She was staring at him with wide lavender eyes, the same color of the crescent on her forehead and Sesshoumaru could not help being wary of her until a timid and worried smile graced her delicate face. Her voice was like the tinkling of chimes and it helped to further sooth him.

"She was amazing Sesshoumaru-sama. She fought for me like I thought only you were capable of doing and I know you are terribly grateful but you must release her. She needs to be tended to."

Sesshoumaru was not overly enthusiastic over the idea of handing the miko over to those who he did not fully trust to take care of her, but Rin was right. Before he released her though his eyes traveled to the body of the young girl who he had saved so long ago and though he knew she was alive and well and close enough to touch, a part of him mourned Rin still. Her fragility and her short human years had played a part in his fondness of her, but it was not something he would miss.

He tilted his head down to study the slight and battered body of the miko who had saved his wards life and felt something inside of him pull. He felt it every time he looked at her and if not for his very real anxiety over her wellbeing he would perhaps have given the confusing feeling inside of him more attention. For now though, his main priorities were Kagome's condition and that a burial worthy of Rin's once body be prepared.

~oOo~

Kagome whimpered in pain, her head was killing her and it felt like she had been hit by a train. Even a single wrong move sent sharp needles of pain that ricocheted throughout her body. The whispering voices began to leak through her to her consciousness until she could no longer remain adrift in the lonely darkness. She peeled back her eyelids barely, just enough to make out moving shadows around her and the small flicker of candle light. Such a small amount of light yet it was as if the sun itself shown bright in the room with her.

A lovely voiced filled her ears but was unrecognizable. "She is waking my lord."

Kagome foolishly tried to turn her head to see who had spoken but instead let out a sharp cry of pain that further tore at her already raw throat.

"Kagome you cannot move yet," the pretty voice whispered, "you have been through too much and your body is still healing."

She wanted so badly to know who was speaking to her, especially when a small hand grasped her own gently as to not cause her more pain.

"Rest Kagome. You will not be left alone, I promise."

Kagome had no idea who the voice belonged to but was comforting. Before she drifted back off she felt the back of a much larger hand with claws caress her cheek, leaving behind a warmth that crept throughout her body. She sighed gratefully and once again let sleep take her.

~oOo~

A/N: Reviews are loved!

-Inari


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So…I know my updates have been coming slow but I was experiencing some serious writers block. I started writing another story to help motivate me, and it kind of worked. This chapter is mostly about revealing secrets and truths. Things can become twisted to the unforgivable if nobody is willing to talk to each other. You never know what is really going on unless you talk it out, and even behind horrible actions sometimes are good intentions that backfired. It may not make everything okay again, but sometimes it makes it hurt less.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was sitting on Rin's balcony, legs hanging off the edge watching them swing back and forth. It was raining…and for a minute, for a fraction of a second he lost himself in a frivolous fantasy. One where the rain was all that was needed to wash away all the bad shit. He raised his face to feel the steady fall of the raindrops, wishing that such a fantasy would prove to be true but he knew more than anyone that wishes were a useless thing. In the real world all they could even hope for was to survive. He gritted his teeth, fangs piercing his bottom lip as the warmth of his own tears lingered with the cold rain.

He hadn't cried in so long, but with his best friend lying battered a few feet inside from him he could no longer keep his misery contained. With Kagome's return, he felt vulnerable and bare for the world to see. With as much as he knew he loved Kikyou, Inuyasha always knew that he loved Kagome so much more. His love for that beautiful girl was the reason he made the choice he made, it was why he chose Kikyou. He was a bastard for what he had done, but he would never take it back even if he could. He could never condemn Kagome to the pain of this half-life. Even before the darkness, he had nothing to offer her but the promise of the ridicule she would receive as the mate of a hanyou. He loved her too much to do that to her.

Kikyou though, she understood fully what letting him take her as his mate meant, even if she accepted him mostly out of spite, she understood. Aside from that, she was thought of as an abomination herself. The dead should remain dead, but she had wanted a future…she wanted to be loved…and he was the only being who could give her that. So he did, knowing that he loved another with all of his heart, he took Kikyou as his mate. Sometimes he thought the loss would kill him before the darkness did, because his Kagome would have accepted him, ridicule and all, because she loved him. But Inuyasha would rather die a thousand deaths than to see the light inside of Kagome die simply because she loved a hanyou, because the world was full of hatred and prejudice. His mother barely endured it, and he refused to let the world see Kagome any less than what she was. Perfection.

When the time came though, he couldn't let her go, he had just wanted to bask in the warmth and love she offered for a little longer. It was cruel and selfish, and in the end it was he who had stolen her light. Nobody in this world could hate him more than he hated himself. Inuyasha had thought that he had felt the worst of every emotional pain, never had he been more wrong. Seeing the death of her childlike innocence on the day she found Kikyou and him together, that felt like a hot fire poker being stabbed through his gut and his heart simultaneously. He was supposed to protect her, not destroy her.

She was no longer his to protect though, and it ate Inuyasha up inside that she was hurt and he sat pathetic and crying alone in the rain. She no longer needed him, and she made sure he knew it. Those strongly spoken words had nearly brought him to his knees, but he could not nor would ever fault her for those words, he deserved far worse. Even if she hadn't let it be known, his half-brothers constant growling as he held Kagome close to him let Inuyasha know where he now stood.

Sesshoumaru's show of protectiveness, rather his possessiveness was common in Inuyoukai. Especially when something they considered theirs was hurt. Kagome, unconscious as she was, was going to wake up to a whole new demon lord. As if she didn't already have enough to deal with, her show of strength and selflessness called to the demon in his half-brother. He knew this because it called to the demon in him, just as it always had. Sesshoumaru was out to claim the miko, and even though jealousy ran quick through Inuyasha's veins, Sesshoumaru could give her everything she deserved. That is if they survived this hell they were in.

Inuyasha sniffed slightly and caught the scent of his mate, opening his eyes he found her standing beside him staring down at him with pain and understanding. She knew his true feelings, she had always known because he had never kept it a secret from her. In the beginning it was never about the two of them, it was always about her. Now though, his feelings for the futuristic miko hurt her and the guilt inside him escalated. Kikyou could never be Kagome, but she was his. He would die to protect her, and he would love her with as much as his heart allowed him to. He hoped it would be enough.

~oOo~

Sango stroked the arm that curled protectively around her waist as she rested back against Miroku's chest. The two of them sat in the far corner of the room watching two different scenes unfold before them.

On the balcony, Inuyasha pulled his mate down gently beside him in the rain and held her tightly to his side. Sango knew the hanyou's true feelings, and she thought it fitting that the once dead priestess love someone who's heart belonged to another. She held no love or affection in her heart for that woman, in truth she had wished her dead many times since that night that Inuyasha told us of his betrayal. Sango would forever remember the look on Inuyasha's face as he told us the magic of the well was no longer working. He looked heartbroken, and she hated him for it. In that moment all she saw was a selfish half-demon who took her sister, her family from her. He was no better than Naraku, a manipulator…a greedy creature who cared not who was hurt as long as his happiness prevailed in the end.

It was mere days after Kagome left that the darkness came and Sango lost herself to the sorrow inside of her. Her only anchor in the sea of pain she was drowning in currently held her tightly to his chest, chin resting on her shoulder as he gazed at her with a gentleness reserved just for her.

Miroku's violet eyes traced the lines of Sango's face, taking in her beauty even though it had been hardened by all the tragedy she had to endure in her life. He loved this woman, more than his own life and if the day ever came he would happily throw himself into the fiery pits of hell to spare her of any more pain.

He rubbed his chin softly against the demon slayers shoulder and she gave him a rare smile. Oh did he love her smiles, this one almost reached her eyes this time. He would never stop loving her, and he hoped that they lived long enough so that he may see her eyes light up in laughter once more.

Hope. He used to pray, but his faith slowly trickled away until all he had was his own hope. His father had told him when he was young that all beings must have faith in something or someone to survive. How could he hold onto his faith though? How could he continue to be a religious man when the rivers ran red with blood, and innocent miko's had to save innocent children from an unspeakable evil?

He found though, five days ago, that his faith had not completely died. Because that innocent miko had saved that innocent child, despite all the obstacles that included him, Kagome had saved Rin. He was full of guilt that all his faith and hope now lay in the girl that was being held gently in the arms of the most dangerous demon in Japan. Such a burden he was laying on the girls shoulders, but he knew no other could handle it. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have faith, but seeing Kagome succeed in a task he was sure would kill her filled him with such confidence. With Kagome, they actually had a chance. The goodness inside of her…the light…it may make her a target but it also made her a weapon.

Miroku gave Sango a small but lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth and turned his gaze to the only other woman he would ever die for. Sesshoumaru had long ago taken residence beside Kagome, taking her gently in his arms and growling at all who came to close. In saving Rin, Kagome had sealed her fate, and both Miroku and Sango were worried about the demon lord's obvious intent to claim the little miko. A demon taking a miko as a mate was unheard of and if the world didn't have bigger issues to deal with would be not only looked down upon, but would make them many enemies. The union though would make for a powerful couple, if done right.

Miroku was not a masochistic man, and threatening Sesshoumaru was not a good idea on any day of the year, but Kagome was his family. He would not let Kagome be hurt again. As he watched the Daiyoukai rub his cheek reverently against the miko's, Miroku thought that perhaps he worried for naught. Sesshoumaru, even in these dark times, was a demon of honor.

~oOo~

Shippou watched. He watched the hanyou pretend that his mate was the only one in his heart. He watched as the houshi held the demon slayer, considering the relationship that would breed power. He watched as the demon lord protected his mother, as he left his scent all over her and purred for her to keep her nightmares away. He then met purple eyes that watched him as if they knew what he thought.

"_I do."_

He growled at the invasion, the absolute disrespect of privacy.

"_I did not intend to disrespect you Shippou, but to understand you. Your mother fears for you, and I do to. You are still my friend."_

Shippou's thoughts no longer made sense for he thought now on pure instinct to protect his mind. Rin's new demon gifts were dangerous indeed, and his teeth bared at the thought that this girl could reach into his mind and see his fears and the secret knowledge he held about his condition. How long had the demon been poking around in his head?

"_You do realize that you will ultimately hurt her if you keep doing this to yourself, and even if you are my friend I won't let that happen. She saved me, and I will save her from you if I have to."_

The insinuation that he would ever hurt the one he loved above all others made him rise to his pawed feet. He may be a small demon, but he was dangerous, and this demon girl was making him angry. Before he could move towards her though, a disturbing scene flashed before him. He was in his ultimate demon form…and in his bloody jaws he held a small girl. It made the kitsune take a step back, what was that?

"_It is what Kagome saw in that dark place we were in. It is one of her deepest fears. It is not a premonition, but it certainly is a possibility. That small girl you saw could easily end up being Kagome. You need to let yourself heal, and allow others to help you heal because you will end up endangering her."_

Shippou growled low but lowered himself to the cushion beneath him once more. Rin was a child much younger than himself, but even the thought that he could hurt his mother because he could not control the inner demon in him made his heart lurch. He held such hate and bitterness inside of his small body. Hate for the hanyou and his mate…and bitterness towards his Kagome.

She made no promises to him, but she had given him love. She gave it so freely and unconditionally that it still stunned him, but in a single day she took it all away. She just left, she had essentially abandoned him. She let that damned hanyou run her off and hadn't even bothered to look at what she was leaving behind. And it hurt, it hurt so badly. He had this constant ache in his chest, much worse than the one he had when his parents were snatched away from him. It was the fear in his heart though, that tore at him. She left him alone with such ease, what would stop her from doing so again?

"_She won't. She won't ever leave you. She does not love me like she loves you, yet look at what she did for me. I know in my heart that Kagome had a much better reason to leave you all like that than a broken heart. If you want answers, you have to ask her. Give her the benefit of the doubt…like I am sure she must have given you. You the demon, and she the miko who loves you."  
_

Rin had given him much to think about…but she still needed to learn about boundaries.

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru gazed down upon the delicate woman in his arms. She was an exquisite creature for sure, her beauty was an integral part of his attraction to her. As lovely as any demoness, but so pure it left him feeling almost unworthy. He never thought he would be lost to this feral need to claim during such a time as this. If he focused fully on her he could almost forget what lay beyond these walls.

Then his golden eyes lingered on the fading bruises on her body, and knew he could never forget the evil that scored the land on the other side of his barrier. To do so would be to risk Kagome, and Rin…and Kagome's pack. He would not allow this. His eyes jerked to her flickering eyelids as she whimpered, lost in a nightmare and Sesshoumaru pulled her closer. He was highly agitated by the room full of people, but he knew they would put up a rather large fight if he attempted to rid of them. An act such as this was usually performed in private, it was not intimate but it was still something he preferred not to do in a crowded room. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru did not have an option. He rested his cheek upon hers and caressed it with his own growling so softly it resembled a purr, as only one mate would do for another.

Her body relaxed immediately, and his breath held when she nuzzled her face into his neck. If not for her very human scent Sesshoumaru would swear the miko was Inuyoukai, because her responses were very animal like. For every caress he gave her, she returned it with a very appropriate nudge or caress of her own…in her sleep. He was torn between confusion and curiosity, but he was very pleased indeed.

The girl was so obviously meant for him. He wondered why he never saw it before.

~oOo~

Kouga seemed to walk in just in time. The hanyou had come in from the balcony with his mate, soaking the wooden floor beneath his bare feet and was staring at Sesshoumaru with so much jealousy it made him uncomfortable. The fact that Inuyasha's mate stood beside him and could see how much Inuyasha coveted Kagome really rubbed Kouga the wrong way. Even if Sesshoumaru and an unconscious Kagome were rubbing all over each other….in a room full of people…it was really none of Inuyasha's business.

Kikyou's eyes filled with tears but not with jealousy, and Kouga was confused. He felt bad for her, and he growled low in Inuyasha's direction making the hanyou jerk his head quickly towards him.

In a low voice that only demon ears could pick up on, "Respect your mate Inuyasha, she ain't my favorite person but the least you can do is notice she is standing right beside you while you yearn for another."

Inuyasha's eyes lowered to the floor in shame and he let out a strangled breath. Kouga shook his head, the hanyou needed to let Kagome go…Kouga did. Even though a part of him will always love her Ayame was his world. He didn't care if his love for her came from losing his entire pack…his entire family. He loved her and that was all that mattered. Every time he touched her he was reminded that she loved him before all of this bullshit, and before this scar marred his once perfect face. Even after, she loved him and he would spend the rest of his life loving her to show her how grateful and honored he was to be her chosen. The hanyou should do the same. Not many were so lucky to have love in this dark world.

Turning his gaze back to the couple on the bed, he grinned. Leave it to Kagome to win the heart of Sesshoumaru in the darkest time in their history. Only she could accomplish such a feat. Remembering what he was here for he cleared his throat and waited for Sesshoumaru to stop harassing the miko with his doggy rubs and turn towards him.

"We have restocked our food and medical supplies Sesshoumaru-sama. The barrier still stands strong, but there is no way for us to tell for how much longer it will last. The survivors have created a system that is working and everything seems to be running smoothly for now. That about sums it up."

I coughed to cover up a chuckle when the Great Demon Lord only nodded just to return to nuzzle poor Kagome some more. It was unusual that he was so affectionate in front of others with her, but as if reading my mind Sesshoumaru whispered, "She is having nightmares. This seems to distract her."

Dogs were much like wolves Kouga realized. It wouldn't matter who was in the room with him and Ayame, if it were them in the place of Sesshoumaru and Kagome he would be doing the very same thing. Sesshoumaru was good for Kagome, and in all honesty he didn't understand how nobody ever saw it before. They were like the perfect representation of balance. Kouga was torn from his thoughts at the feel of eyes upon him, staring so intently that it unnerved him. Rin was looking at him with wide eyes, the eerie yet beautiful purple glowed brighter with realization.

I was uncomfortable as hell, but whatever was going on in that little demon's head was sure to be good if her big ass smile had anything to say about it.

* * *

A/N: Geeze…I hope you like this. I wanted to get the all the other characters insight on things as well, and I really wanted Shippou's thoughts to be exposed as well as his little sanctuary of silence to be threatened. Kagome will be waking up next chapter, and Shippou won't be the only one trying to control the demon inside of them. They won't have any choice but to leave the safety of the barrier. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, I realized that though I squeal like a fool when I receive them, I never thanked those who take the time to share your thoughts. So you have my thanks, I am humbled by all of your kind words and I am inspired by each review. - Inari


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Last chapter was full of fluff and answers to unasked questions. This chapter not so much, well maybe a little. I cannot help it! If I named my chapters this one would be called…Balance. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

Kagome ran through the dense fog, searching wildly for those who she had abandoned. Even as her legs burned and her muscles screamed at her she ran as if death itself was on her heels. She would never stop, because just out of her reach she knew her brother and kit waited for her to rescue them. Kagome struggled to see through her tears of desperation and a raw cry of relief was torn from inside her when their forms solidified in the mist. They stood no more than a few feet away from her and the watery smile she gave them slowly slipped from her face when she saw the coldness in their eyes.

Kagome took a step back, confusion marring her sweaty and tear streaked face. They had called for her through the fog, but now that she had reached them their glares were accusatory and filled with such hate. She tried to remember what she could possibly have done to deserve such looks from two of the most precious people in her life. What could she have done to them to make them hate her so?

Her eyes that begged for answers widened in horror as her brothers chocolate eyes darkened and hallowed right before his body jerked in a cough. Kagome cried out when blood spewed passed Souta's lips and he hunched over both arms wrapped around his stomach, the whole time his eyes never once left her own.

Her head jerked to the right of her brother when her little Shippou made a move towards her, but with a smile reserved for only the wickedest of demons plastered on his cherub like face. Kagome recoiled from him, and he threw back his head in a laugh so sinister it made her insides freeze.

She covered her face with her hands, and she remembered. She had abandoned them, her promises to them broken. She knew deep inside of herself that her betrayal of them was an illusion, it was not real and her guilt was unwarranted. But the hurt she felt was very real, the voice that screamed failure in her head was very much her own. Through her fingers she watched Souta and Shippou turn their backs on her and walk away, and she let them.

Kagome's sobs were soundless, for in this murky place that held such sorrow, silence was king. She dropped to her knees, staring hopelessly at the retreating backs of those she had forsaken. She began to lose herself to the dark thoughts that whispered words of cruelty, when a sound pierced through the fog and overthrew the silence. Immediately she was comforted, the rumble that resembled the throaty growl of a very large animal made her limbs weaken and she watched in awe as the murkiness began to clear.

She felt protected and her heart lightened of the crushing pain that held her down, and her nightmare slipped away to nothing. Kagome knew she could not leave this place yet, but she also knew that she was no longer alone. She had people waiting for her, and there was no way she would return to them any less than the girl they already knew. She had not become the fighter that she was taught to be by letting doubts tear her down. She had not become strong just to let the first swing of this new and terrible evil bring her to her knees.

She smiled to herself, feeling invisible caresses upon her face and the warmth of unseen arms that drove all the darkness away. Her short time in this place was almost up, and she had never felt surer of herself in all of her young life.

~oOo~

Rin watched with a small smile upon her face as her father figure comforted her savior while they both slept. It was an odd thing to watch for Sesshoumaru-sama was not an affectionate being, but knowing this just made the sight so much more interesting to watch.

Focusing on the couple on the bed allowed Rin to block out all the voices that filtered in and out of her head. As annoying as it was, making the thoughts of the others quiet and disappear was the easiest problem she had solved. Everything else was wearing her down.

She was confused and trying very hard to adapt to gifts that were quickly overwhelming her. Aside from the fact that she was now privy to a lot of things that should be private, she was being bombarded with knowledge that was jumbled and not her own. These new demonic skills were not allowing her mind to rest, and to make matters worse she was positive that there was something terribly wrong with this new body she inhabited.

Her body hurt, it ached and at times it felt as if something was trying to push its way out…trying to escape. It was a terrifying. The most painful experience was the vicious and stabbing pains that pulsed like a heartbeat at the crown of her head. It was as if a large spike was being hammered straight into her skull and if not for her newfound pain tolerance she was sure that she would have fainted from the pain. In fact, she was pretty sure that if she was still human she could have died from it. She was worried, but like that of a martyr she kept quiet not wanting to add more stress to an already tense situation.

As soon as Kagome was awake and aware though, she was going to tell them everything. She would not let what Kagome had done for her be in vain, and she really didn't want to die. Besides, Kouga's recent passing thought about Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome being a perfect representation of balance had opened her eyes.

She would never speak out loud of her experiences while the darkness destroyed her human body, but she had come out of its suffocating grip with much more than her life. She knew what it wanted, and of its need for revenge. Though she did not know what it was or where it originated from, she knew what it feared. It feared the balance of light and dark, when she was nearing death's door she had not understood. She thought she understood now, she prayed she was right. She wanted to live to see that disgusting evil be brought to its knees. She turned to make her way to the cushion that Shippou currently occupied and she hid her smile at the wary look he gave her.

Shippou watched Rin approach with trepidation. She called him friend, but in the year and a half of living in this hell he could hardly remember what friendship felt like. He had forgotten almost all that he cherished to the red haze that had become a constant in his life. Except his love for Kagome that is. She would be waking up tonight…he sensed it. The fox inside of him yipped in anticipation.

He sniffed delicately and discretely in Rin's direction as she settled in beside him and his crimson eyes narrowed at what he found. Something was not right, she smelled of both human and demon. She should smell solely of the demon she obviously was. Only hanyou's smelled off like she did, but she certainly was no hanyou. He was interested but not enough so that he would let his guard down and allow her free access to his private thoughts.

"_Too late." _

Shippou was not amused. His temper flared and a low but feral growl left his lips letting her know to not play with him. His little fingers curled and his claws slowly extended in warning, but the damn girl managed to calm him once again with a soft voice in his mind that sounded worried.

"_My body is suffering, and I don't understand why. I have been wondering if the transference is perhaps only temporary, and I am a bit frightened."_

Shippou studied the girl's profile, curiosity allowing green streaks to blend with the crimson of his eyes. He was not very knowledgeable about the transference spells, but he knew that there was nothing temporary about them. If something was wrong it was because something inside of Rin was wrong.

He watched as her eyes fell to the floor and when she didn't respond he relaxed in his own thoughts as he knew she was lost in hers.

~oOo~

The sun was setting and Kouga had not taken his only functioning eye off the two small demons in the corner. There was something going on, and it would seem he was the only one who was noticing it. He had more than one came upon Rin hiding in the corners of the palace, her face scrunched up in pain. He was worried for her, but he was also wary of her. Her new eyes held so much more than her wide doe ones used to. They held far too much…and she smelled weird.

The kit was a whole other story. The little demon was constantly on the brink of transforming, he had absolutely no control and as long as Shippou refused help he would be a danger to them all. Kouga might have misunderstood the kitsune's body language but he was under the impression that Shippou could care less who he hurt as long as Kagome did not fall victim to his temper. The kit did not understand though that when in a blood rage anybody could be hurt if the beast inside of him had more control over him than his own mind.

If the two demons separate problems weren't enough, he could swear that they were talking to each other. They stared at each other as if they were having a damn conversation and it was creepy. Kouga shook his head and finally looked away from the duo, focusing instead on Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

She was going to wake up soon, and he could not wait to see her face when she realized who her body was twisted around. It was a very intimate looking position they were in, and he knew that it had to be killing Sesshoumaru that everybody was witness to it. They were wrapped completely around each other, Kagome's hands buried in Sesshoumaru's hair and Sesshoumaru's face buried in Kagome's bared neck. Her reaction was bound to offer up a very rare moment of entertainment. He was excited, and a crooked smile of anticipation lit up his face. When a soft sigh echoed on the walls of the silent room, we all watched as Sesshoumaru woke with ease at the sound to look down at the slowly waking miko.

~oOo~

Kagome was warm, very warm. Her body stretched out instinctively to bury herself further into the warmth, and her fingers curled in what felt like silken strands. Her nails scratched and a she felt rather than heard a soft rumble throughout her body. Oh dear.

Her eyes popped open and she found herself surrounded by silver silk and piercing gold. She was laying half on top of Sesshoumaru, hands gripping softly at his hair while he watched her with sleepy golden eyes. Her own eyes widened and she jerked away from him only to realize just how tangled they were and that Sesshoumaru was not letting her go. She retracted her hands from his hair and tried escape his hold on her, just to be thwarted by a sharp nip to her neck that caused her to freeze in shock.

He just reprimanded her! She was so confused, but like a rag doll she collapsed back onto his chest. What did she wake up to? Maybe she was still dreaming, but decided against that theory when Sesshoumaru twisted them so that he was looking down at her instead. Her mind was not half as creative to come up with this. So perhaps this was an alternate reality? Then all thoughts and theories flew right out the door as a rumbling purr resonated from Sesshoumaru's chest straight through her own, making her feel like jelly and her body went limp.

Then laughter filled the room and Kagome's face grew hot as she realized that they were not alone. 'Oh Kami's above, tell me why!'

Just as she began to wish that the world would open up and swallow her whole she stopped, last time she thought that and it listened so this time she would just suffer she supposed. A gasp left her mouth when Sesshoumaru suddenly sat up pulling Kagome along with him, her face pressed against his clothed chest and she relaxed as his fingers tangled themselves in the hair at nape of her neck to graze her gently with his claws. She had no idea what the hell was going on but at this moment she could really care less. All she knew was that Sesshoumaru was being ruled by the Inu inside of him, though she did not know why. She decided to allow him this if only for a moment. That was until her eyes took in the occupants of the room.

Kouga was still laughing, but everyone else sat silently watching the little miko being smothered by the Western Lord. Then Kagome saw her. She was sitting beside her kitsune, her purple eyes smiling at her. She was lovely, but Kagome's focus was what lay beneath the flawlessness of Rin's new body. Something was very wrong.

Kagome's throat was still raw and it twinged when she spoke, "Rin, come here."

Gasping when Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on her and a growl that was not meant to be soothing passed his lips, Kagome glared up at him. "I'm not gonna hurt her Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin spoke then, her voice familiar with a musical lilt to it and she knew that in the brief time she had woken before it was Rin who had held her hand and comforted her. "He knows that…but because of this new body and the fact that I am very much a demon now he is being a little overprotective of you."

If Kagome was not confused before she was so very confused now. What in the hell had happened to Sesshoumaru while she was sleeping? Why was he so protective of her? Another theory formed in her mind…pod people…invasion of the body snatchers. She immediately felt ridiculous.

Kagome watched then as Rin raised her chin up and to the side, baring her neck to Sesshoumaru and felt Sesshoumaru's growl lighten before ceasing completely. She struggled to loosen her arm and had a mini battle with the demon lord over it before he gave in and allowed her to reach out to touch his ward.

The minute her hand touched the small demon girl, she jerked back in horror. Damn it all to hell, this was not how it was supposed to have worked out.

"Rin, you are in pain?"

Rin nodded.

"Is it very bad?"

Rin hesitated, but nodded once more.

"I will fix it."

Kagome watched as Rin's amazing eyes filled with trust and in a small whisper she said, "I know."

~oOo~

Sesshoumaru knew he was getting on Kagome's last nerve, and he thought it amusing. He could not help it though, he could barely handle letting her out of his sight and it was even grating on his own nerves. His Inu instincts were pushing him, so much so that he had missed that Rin was suffering.

This did not sit well with Sesshoumaru at all. He, who should have noticed immediately that something was wrong, had spent more than a week ignoring his ward and therefore ignoring her pain. Kagome though had spotted it with a single look, and she had been awake for no more than five minutes.

He watched the very miko pace from one end of the room to the other, agitation very apparent in her aura. She was trying to come up with a solution to Rin's very dangerous problem, and he had faith that she would. He had more than faith, he knew she would succeed. She didn't have it in her to fail.

He watched as Kagome reached down and snatched up a surprised Shippou and resumed her pacing. The kitsune curled up to her and for the first time in days fell fast asleep, small hands tangling in her hair and gripping tight. Sesshoumaru held in the instinctive growl, Kagome would not appreciate him growling at her kitsune. She just did not understand how hard it was for him to even let her be out of his arms, how hard it was for him even to let her up so soon after waking up.

His inner demon knew who she would soon be to him and it struggled against the chains of Sesshoumaru's will. Kagome being a human made it much harder, in the Inuyoukai world there was no courting process, only the claiming of the mate. He knew that Kagome would have much to say if he so much as attempted to do what he wanted so badly to do.

Kouga came up beside him and we both watched Kagome stop in the middle of the room and look down at Rin once more. She looked worried, but she also looked hopeful and we all knew that she had a plan.

Kagome had been watching the kitsune watch her with tired eyes that begged her for some sort of contact. She would never deny him, so mid pace she took him in her arms and held him tightly to her chest smiling when he wrapped strands of her hair in his hands and was asleep in less than a minute. Everybody was staring at her, and she turned back towards Rin.

She couldn't see it very well, but she could feel it. Rin's soul was trying to escape her body, and Kagome knew why. Without a body to inhabit, all souls were the same but when it is time for a soul to be reborn it must adapt to its vessel. Rin's soul was not reborn, it was just moved. The transference was not meant to change a soul but to transport it, so it would seem that Rin's demon body was rejecting her human soul. Kagome knew she could save her once again, but it meant leaving the safety of Sesshoumaru's barrier and looking for an old demon tree that hopefully was still standing.

She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and blushed under his intense gaze, "We need to find the demon tree Bokusenou. He has knowledge of ancient flowers that I pray have survived this evil. Rin's soul is not compatible with her new body, so it would seem that we have to change it."

Surprisingly it was Kikyou that broke the long silence that followed. "I was not aware that a soul could be changed."

Kagome met Kikyou's curious gaze. "It is said to be an extremely painful process, but I do believe it is possible. In my time away I learned of two very rare flowers, but it is only one that we will need. It is called the Dark Moon Orchid. Its general use is to transform a human or hanyou into a full blooded youkai, but we won't need it for that obviously. The pain that it causes during transformation has nothing to do with the changing and reforming of the body, but the changing of the soul."

Kagome turned to Kouga when he asked, "How can you be sure that the flowers are even real and not some fairy tale?"

She smiled at him, "In my time your very existence is a fairy tale, so I am inclined to believe that they are very real…but very hard to obtain."

Kagome turned to watch Sesshoumaru make his way towards Rin and tilted her head to the side to study him when he kneeled down to look into Rin's eyes. He reached up and gently pinched the girls chin between his thumb and index finger. "If we can find these flowers Rin, the pain you are in now will not compare to what the flowers properties promise."

"I know Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome held back tears when Sesshoumaru rose up and patted Rin's head. "Rin…I am very proud of you, and if ever you are to leave this world, the memory of you would forever be imprinted upon this one's mind…and heart. I would always remember you."

Rin wrapped her arms around her Lord, her father, and cried her first tears as a demon.

* * *

A/N: Okay, we are setting out on the first steps of the journey to save Rin and soon Shippou will have no choice but to face his demons. Literally. Also, Inuyoukai mating and marking will be explained. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

A/N: I know I have not updated in a long time and I apologize. I've been really sick and these past few months have been visits to the hospital (which I am convinced is haunted) and a lot of frustration. I am finally feeling more like myself and I pray that it only gets better because I hated leaving you all hanging. I hope I haven't lost my readers because I really adore you guys and it is because I love you all that I will warn you of the fluff ahead. Sorry for any mistakes as well, I am pretty tired. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Miroku took a sip of sake before sluggishly passing the jug over to Kouga. It had been quite a long time since he had sat down and enjoyed a drink and he had honestly forgotten how much he enjoyed the bittersweet taste. Seeing as how the Western lord only housed the best rice wine, Miroku was careful with his intake. He could not afford to allow himself to drown in such a luxury when they intended to start off tomorrow on a very dangerous venture.

Tomorrow they would all set out in search of an ancient demon tree that may or may not still exist, to hopefully find the location of flowers that not even Sesshoumaru himself had ever heard of. He could only hope that this would not be a fruitless task. Dragging his hand through his loose hair Miroku leaned back against the wall and watched as Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru warily. Poor girl had no idea that aside from fighting off an unimaginable evil she would also be fighting off the advances of a very determined youkai lord.

Turning to look back at the wolf demon beside him he decided to strike up a conversation. "So Kouga, what are your thoughts on our miko friend?"

Kouga's eyes moved to the object of Miroku's question, studying her silently for a while before answering. "She's not the same. All the things that made Kagome so special are still there but now she has something more."

Miroku found himself nodding in agreement. "Yes. She is much more powerful than before."

The ookami shook his head before tilting it to the side as he watched Kagome stare at Sesshoumaru curiously while the demon lord wasn't looking. "No. She was always this powerful; she just knows how to handle all that energy inside of her now. That's not what 'more' I was talking about though. She's confident in herself and Kami knows that girl was lacking confidence before all this crazy shit started happening. Believing she is strong has made her strong."

Kouga turned his gaze on Miroku, a serious look on his face and a hard look in his blue eye. "I know that you love Kagome, we all love her. I also know a part of you resents her for leaving like she did. You really shouldn't though. She needed that time away and even though a part of you thinks she was being selfish I think you couldn't be more wrong. That girl gave up everything; she even gave up her heart to a bastard who never deserved it. This place and that piece of dog shit brought her a world of hurt…but where is she now? She's here, ready to fight for us. She didn't know what was going to happen here and I suggest you count yourself lucky, because you and I both know she never would have left if she did. If she had stayed she would be dead right now. Her leaving is the best thing that she ever did because this Kagome has a chance. This Kagome is a threat rather than a target."

Miroku stared hard at the floor knowing that Kouga was right. He had already beaten himself up over even thinking such things about Kagome but in the back of his mind he was waiting for her to abandon them again. What if she wasn't strong enough to handle all this and runs? She did it before, how much could she take this time before it becomes too much for her? After saving Rin he had felt as if maybe with Kagome they could survive, but even with the renewal of hope inside of him he feared that she would desert them. He feared that she would forsake them to this hell.

When Kouga responded Miroku jerked his head up realizing too late that he had spoken out loud. "Wow monk, Kagome leaving really must have done a number on you for you to think so low of her. I mean, Kami forbid the girl do what's best for her once in a while. Tell me this Miroku, how the hell are you going to burden her with the fate of this world by telling her she is the only one who can beat this thing, yet you yourself have no faith in her. That my friend is bullshit. I know she will stand by us till the end but the question now is, are you strong enough to stand by her." Kouga took one final swig from the jug before shoving it back into Miroku's hands. "Oh and just so you know monk, that well that brought Kagome back…it burned with the forest. She could have chosen to go back before it was ash but she didn't. She stayed, even though she was standing in a field of rotting bodies she chose us. So show her a little respect, because if I had the choice I would have shoved Ayame down that damn well and escaped this hellhole."

Kouga stalked off leaving Miroku to his guilt. He had never once stopped caring for Kagome; she was still one of the very few people he would die for. In the beginning he had understood why she had left but in the year and a half that she was gone he had lost so much. He lost his faith and then his hope, and soon the very memories of Kagome sparked anger inside of him. Every time he looked into Sango's emotionless eyes, or watched Shippou fall into another fit of rage his mind had cursed the young girl. He had needed someone to blame for their misery and as the only one absent Kagome had become his mind's scapegoat. She didn't deserve that and Miroku felt ashamed. He loved Kagome, and she deserved far more than what he had given her so far.

He looked up just as Kagome snuck out of the door while Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere. She looked tired and she looked scared. Once upon a time it was his self-appointed job to listen to her troubles and help her work through them. That Miroku had long ago died, but for his friend who would so willingly give her life for his, he would resurrect him. Standing up he quietly exited the room and followed Kagome.

~oOo~

The sunset today was deceptively beautiful. The sky shown with a myriad of colors that blended together to make one of the most mesmerizing sights Kagome had ever seen. She hated that those on the other side of the barriers could not see this sky. Kagome sat just at the edge of the palace, her feet dangling beside one of the large Inu pillars that held the great structure up. It was peaceful here, so much so that it would be easy to forget that just outside of the shimmering protective shield an unnatural evil awaited its next victim.

Kagome had seen only some of what this thing was capable of, but she knew it would not be wise to confront it with fearlessness. This evil should be feared, and though the majority of this world believed fear to be a weakness Kagome preferred to see it as a strength. She embraced her fear just as her sensei had taught her to because it motivated her, and as long as she kept her focus she could use it to her advantage. Using it rather than casting it aside as a nuisance made her a stronger warrior and a wiser miko, and Kagome was not ashamed to say that she was very scared of what awaited them on the other side of the Western walls.

The darkness seemed to be capable of an astonishing amount of destruction and it seemed as if very little remained untouched by its taint. Kagome may not have been in the Feudal era for more than a few days and most of them were spent unconscious, yet she already felt suffocated by the oppression and pure malice that she still managed to feel despite the barrier. She knew that there was a very real chance that she might not survive whatever the darkness was, but that wouldn't stop her. She had come back to the Feudal Era to rid it of evil and to see to it that her duty was completed, and though this evil was not the one she had come back to fight she would not run the other way. Though it was obvious Naraku had perished she had a new duty, not to save the world or to fix what she had broken but to stand by her friends and show them that she would not leave them again.

Kagome dropped her head to look into the crystal blue waters below. There were several boats bringing in those that had taken refuge in the village to the palace. The barrier around the village would not hold out as long as the one that protected the fortress itself. It was an amazing sight to see, at least to Kagome it was. The humans, youkais, and hanyous that littered the lake were ones invited by the Great Western Lord himself to seek protection in his home. Right now, prejudice did not exist.

The men all had unanimously decided to split their numbers in half. One half would stay and defend the weaker barrier and the other would defend the palace itself should the second barrier fall. Men from all across Japan, rich and poor, young and old, demon and human had banded together ignoring the differences that had once defined them. They were all very brave and Kagome sent a prayer up to the Kami's for them, hoping that the heavens were listening. These brave men who had suffered Kami knows what, had managed to come together despite everything to defend what they had left in this world. Kagome just wished that her friends could do the same.

The Inutachi needed to heal and to learn that no matter how much hurt lay between them all they survived only because they had each other. It was impossible to know what would be of them if she had stayed, and perhaps she was putting too much value in herself, but she knew in her heart she would have fought and given everything to keep them together. Together they were invincible, at least in her eyes they were. Each of them had been her hero at one time or another…even Sesshoumaru, and Kagome wished that she had told them all how much they inspired her.

She rubbed her cheek against the soft fur of her kit's tail, as he lay curled up on her shoulder. Shippou had inspired her most with his unwavering love and loyalty to her. The little kitsune had always made her feel as if she was as tall as a mountain and in his eyes she could do and be anything. The fox demon, who she knew would grow up to be just as magnificent as Sesshoumaru believed in her in a way that nobody in her entire life ever had. She wanted so badly for him to see that it was for him that she would do and be anything, that her love and loyalty to him was just as unwavering as his was for her. Kagome wiped the tear that fell from her eye and caught on her lashes. She felt as if the world itself was weighing her down, and her son being as he was now was killing her inside. Her son….that is what he was and like any mother worth her salt her child should come first. Kagome knew that leaving like she did was the best thing for her, but Shippou's condition was partly her fault. Of course she had thought of him but never once did she think he would detach himself so much from the world. So though it was probably the second most selfish thing she had ever done aside from leaving, she was putting Rin and Shippou before the world. She had played a part in breaking Shippou and she would be damned if she didn't bring him back from this lonely world he subjected himself to. She was determined that one day, hopefully sooner rather than later, she would hear his voice once again. She wanted to say 'I love you' and she wanted so desperately to hear him say 'I love you too'.

"I still hate to see you cry."

Kagome gasped and was surprised that it was Miroku who had spoken in a broken whisper. She couldn't help but notice that even though his eyes were still full of sadness, there was now warmth in those violet depths that she thought she would never see again.

Kagome was quite intuitive and she was far from stupid. Miroku, even though she never once doubted his love and joy in her return, resented her. His coldness nearly left her with frostbite and she would be lying if she tried to act like it was not hurting her. She understood though. Her actions came with consequences and unfortunately this was one of them. She watched curiously as he settled down beside her, his gaze dropping to watch the boats. It remained silent and Kagome wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand, absolutely detesting the tension that was wrapped around them.

"Kagome…I know that it really doesn't make how I have been acting towards you alright, but I am sorry."

Kagome turned wide eyed completely taken aback by this sudden apology, because in truth she felt that perhaps it should be her that needed to apologize. She could not help but tell Miroku this and his reaction made her jerk back.

"No Kagome, you don't apologize. I don't want you to feel bad or like you did something wrong because of my bad attitude. I'm the one who allowed what has happened since you left to tarnish the person I once was and I regret that this is who you have come back to."

Kagome just stared at him and after a few minutes finally asked the question that she couldn't help but wonder ever since their argument. . "Will you ever forgive me for leaving?"

She dropped her gaze when he flinched and turned away. Kagome felt a knot form in her throat and it wasn't until this moment that she realized how important Miroku really was to her. He wasn't much older than she was but he had always been her guide and soundboard and as much as she loved Sango, Miroku was her person. He was the one that kept her feet on the ground even if he had to force them down and the pain she felt at the thought of him thinking badly of her settled in her heart.

"Kagome you don't need forgiveness from anybody and especially not from me because there is absolutely nothing to forgive. I am the one who let what has happened cloud what I had always known was right, and you leaving like you did was right. So it is me who should ask for forgiveness, not only for treating you as I have but for being so selfish. I have acted as if I am the only one who has lost something or who has suffered and my behavior has been completely inexcusable."

Kagome immediately opened her mouth to argue with him. She did not like how he was putting himself down but he must have seen her intent in her eyes because he continued on before she got a word out.

"I wish I were the Miroku that you were about to defend but I'm not. I can never be him again but I can try to make this right. I just want to explain so that you can better understand who I have become and that no matter how we all may have changed that I am capable of attempting to salvage what little decency that remains in me."

Kagome hated that he thought so little of himself, it was painful to watch the emotions that moved across his face and lingered in his eyes. It was even more painful to suddenly understand that this harsh judgment Miroku had of his character was probably a shared feeling amongst the rest of her friends about themselves. If Kagome knew one thing, it was what it felt like to dislike yourself or feel like less of a person and she knew all she could do was what others had done for her. Be there for them all and show them that they were wrong.

"Kagome…I was angry at you. Not because you left but because I couldn't escape this horror with you. I was jealous and that jealousy became resentment. It was not fair to you and I still know you well enough to know that you are blaming yourself for all of us. The state you came back to us in is not your fault, but us staying together despite the animosity that we all carried towards certain members of the group is very much because of you. We stayed together because we knew that's what you would have wanted, and because of that we are still alive. I know you feel like you abandoned us and I had felt the same before I opened my damn eyes but Kagome, you never really left us. I can see that now and I am so sorry that I couldn't see it before."

By the time Miroku was done Kagome looked a little worse for wear. Her face was blotchy and she hiccupped as she ran the back of her hand across her nose, but when her eyes met his he felt his own eyes burn with unshed tears. It had been so long since he had a decent cry and it would seem as if he was due because tears began to fall down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Long before Kagome had left he had watched her distance herself. She had been falling apart before his very eyes and there was nothing any of them could do about it. He remembered the breaking of all of their hearts when the light in her eyes dimmed. Though it had dimmed he had held onto the hope that it wouldn't die. The smile that stretched his face felt foreign, but as the life and light in her shined back at him he knew his faith was safe with her. This faith wasn't bred because he had seen her do something he didn't believe she could. No, this faith was stronger because he was looking at evidence that darkness doesn't always win. The light he feared would die inside of her had not only survived but seemed to become brighter than before. Miroku couldn't help telling her what she already knew.

"I missed you Kagome."

With that Kagome threw her arms around him making sure to be careful with Shippou and whispered, "I missed you too."

They continued on in a comfortable silence, Kagome's head resting on Miroku's arm.

"Hey Miroku, I have a question."

"And I have an answer."

Kagome scoffed at the phrase he had so often used when she forced him away from the group for his council, but it brought a small smile to her face. "Why the heck is Sesshoumaru sniffing me? And following me? And being a nuisance in general?"

Miroku stared at her for a few seconds before doing something that he had thought he had forgotten how to do. He laughed, he laughed so hard tears began to roll down his face.

"Miroku I am serious. Sesshoumaru is either possessed or I suffered so type of brain injury while I was sleeping…or both! He is treating me like I am some youkai female he intends to….well you know."

Miroku forced himself to bring his laughter down to a dull roar before trying to give her some answers.

"Well my dear, he is treating you like a female youkai because he does intend to …well you know."

Her look of utter disbelief resulted in a few more chuckles. "Youkai mating is very hard to explain because youkai do not wish the facts to be known. The process is much too physically and emotionally intimate for any human to understand, or so I have been told. I do know that you my friend are in the process of being wooed. Youkai court very differently obviously, what with all the sniffing and growling and such but I can tell you this for sure. You will never have to worry about being hurt when a youkai has decided you worthy of becoming their mate. All youkai mate only once and when they do it is as eternal as the stars. Sesshoumaru seems to be very particular as it is, so I suppose congratulations are in order. You have successfully snagged the undivided attention of the Western Lord, though it was completely unintentional."

Kagome was obviously flattered that Sesshoumaru had taken an interest in her because he was absolutely beautiful in a completely masculine way. She felt like a damn garden gnome compared to him so for him to want her to be his mate was startling to her. It made no sense for someone like him to want someone like her. To be honest he made her a little self-conscious when she was in his presence, he made her more aware of her self-esteem issues that still remained. It would seem healing yourself of heartbreak does not rid you of your insecurities.

"Kagome, I'm not too sure what a garden gnome is but obviously you don't see yourself very clearly."

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair. She hated when she did that, but when you are alone with an aging couple in the middle of nowhere for a year and a half you end up forming bad habits. Speaking to yourself despite being in the company of others for example. Her opinion seemed to have annoyed Miroku though.

"Aside from the fact that Sesshoumaru wants you for more than your looks, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. For someone who has for a very long time been an admirer of lovely women I believe myself to be an expert on beauty. It comes in all shapes and sizes and colors. Sometimes you don't really notice how beautiful a person is until you give them that second look, the look that actually matters. I have seen many different kinds of loveliness but you my dear…if the day we first met had been the last time to ever see each other again I would have remembered you until the day I died. Your type of beautiful starts wars and not because of what is on the outside, but because you are much more than a pretty face. Beauty is lingering, but being beautiful inside as well is what makes you unforgettable. Sesshoumaru isn't interested on what is on the outside and even though you are lovely if that was the case he would have shown his interest a long time ago and not tried to kill you instead. He wants you because of who you are Kagome, not because of what you look like. I want you to promise yourself and me something, if you decide that he may be what you want choose him because you love him. Not for any other reason."

Kagome was quite taken aback by Miroku's words. He sounded so sure and honestly his words healed something inside of her that she didn't even know needed healing.

"I would never decide to spend my life with someone who I didn't love Miroku. I learned that I am worth more than half a heart and half a commitment and I believe everybody is worth more than that as well. I would never be with someone who I could not give my whole self to because I know how much pain that can cause."

Miroku nodded and Kagome watched him stand up. She carefully stood as well, not wanting to wake the sleeping kitsune. She couldn't help but smile when he held out his elbow to her and as he led her back inside he made sure to say one last thing.

"Kagome, I say this with absolute confidence in my manliness and love of women. If I were a woman or more inclined to spend my personal time with another male and the Western Lord wanted me, I would certainly not be running the other way."

Kagome's laughter filled the halls of the palace leaving smiles on the faces of those who heard her. Miroku smiled as well, she was already changing things even if it was a simple smile on a face that had forgotten what a smile felt like. Miroku would have thought her laughter to be a miracle if he had been able to see the amused smile on the little kitsune's face that was hidden in Kagome's hair.

And so began healing of the Inutachi.

* * *

A/N: This chapter I felt was necessary, everybody is holding onto their doubts and anger and because they are about to put themselves in danger I feel they need to learn how to trust each other again as well as Kagome. I want you guys to like my version of Kagome not because she is powerful but because she is just a girl. Kagome is a good person but she is not perfect and I hate the idea of her being flawless. She has insecurities and she will make mistakes and the girl can pull off martyr like nobody else, which isn't always good. She is stronger than she realizes even now but she is not a superhero, she's just a hero. Next chapter they finally set out to save Rin and Shippou. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Kagome ran a fine toothed comb through Shippou's hair. It had grown longer in her absence falling past his little shoulders like silken fire before settling across his small back. Shippou who had long since shunned physical contact of any kind unless necessary took a deep content breathe and let it out slowly. She smiled as his body relaxed against her crossed legs and her smile never once wavered when he turned his head to look at her with loving but blood red eyes.

She set down the comb on the bed beside them and wrapped her arms around the troubled kitsune, pulling him towards her in a loose hug. She laid her cheek on the top of his head and whispered, "I will brush your hair and tail every day…because I know how much you love it. I will hug you so much that one day you will realize that my hugs are endless and are _never _going away. I will tell you I love you all the time until you don't need to hear it to know just how much you mean to me…and even then I will tell you so that you will never forget that of all the people I love you are the most special to me."

Shippou continued to stare up at her, the love in his eyes never wavering as he reached down to place his little hands on her own to clutch her tightly to him before turning away. Kagome gasped softly when she felt a small splash of something wet hit her hand as she stared at Shippou's bowed head. He was crying. "I will wipe away your tears too…no matter what, if they are falling from green or red eyes I will wipe them away."

Kagome tilted her head to stare at his profile but he turned to face her so that they were inches apart. She raised her hand up to catch a tear and smiled sadly, "Wherever you are is where I belong. In my time there is a saying, 'Home is where the heart is," so I guess that makes you my home. I know I left but I would be so very happy if you invited me back home Shippou…and I promise you I won't ever leave again."

She knew that he would remain silent for now at least, but the look in his eyes spoke loud enough for both of them. They were swirling with a familiar green and she recognized the hope in his eyes, and for now that was enough for her. It would take time for them all to heal and she would not push him. She kissed his forehead and leaned back in the bed continuing to hold him close when Sesshoumaru and Koga came silently into the room.

Koga smiled but it didn't reach his only visible eye, "You ready for another adventure Kags?"

"As ready as I'm going to get."

She stood and set Shippou down so she could grab her bag. She went to pull her hair free from beneath her backpack as it settled on her shoulders but was cut short when she felt it being pulled free for her by another. She shivered as clawed tips scraped gently on her neck and Sesshoumaru responded to her shiver with a purr like growl.

She whispered, "Thank you," her nerves not letting her turn to look at him. After Miroku had enlightened her about Sesshoumaru's intentions she had tried to avoid him until she could figure out what she wanted from Sesshoumaru or if she even wanted anything at all. Sesshoumaru was not easy to avoid though, especially when he always seemed to know where she was.

She pulled away from lingering claws before she embarrassed herself by leaning into his touch and reached out her arms to her son. Shippou eyed Sesshoumaru warily before climbing into her arms and to her shoulder to make himself as comfortable as he could be for what was ahead.

"Well, let's go."

~oOo~

It was like her nightmare, but this hollow place that left a feeling of dread was very real. Death had touched even the earth leaving many of the trees blackened and the sky grey and lifeless, and the world that Kagome had once admired for its natural untouched beauty now was spine chilling in its emptiness. The silence was unnatural and Kagome pulled Shippou close as they all looked around warily.

There was a thickness in the air that was suffocating and Kagome felt a hand wrap around her midriff and pull her back. She looked down at Sesshoumaru's hand and normally would have moved away but his touch comforted her and looking up to his face she could see that he wouldn't have let her go even if she tried. He had Rin on his other side with his other arm wrapped around her shoulders in a protective manner. Kagome began to have doubts.

"I hope that Bokusenou managed to survive this."

"I hope _we_ survive this," Inuyasha murmured pulling Kikyou in closer to him.

Kagome felt her heart pound realizing that they had no clue what the darkness was or how it could leave behind such a mass amount of destruction when it had no true form. What more was this thing capable of other than infecting people like Kaede and Rin? They needed to figure it out quick if they had any chance at getting out of this alive or even attempting to defeat it.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her watching as she worried her bottom lip, "Bokusenou will most likely survive us all, he is ancient and I have no doubt that he still stands. As for us, we do what we've done up until now. We stay hidden and as much as I despise running from an enemy, if we feel it and we are not ready for a fight we go the other way. It cannot hide its aura, so far that is the only weakness that I have noticed, but it is one that gives us a chance to survive."

Looking down at Rin and then her son once more she knew that they had no choice, they had to risk it. She had to find those flowers and she had to figure out a way to save Shippou from himself. "We need to head out now, the faster we get to Bokusenou the better."

Sesshoumaru nodded towards the north. "He is three days to the north, two if we limit our rest."

"We have gone much longer than three days without rest, I am sure we can make it in two days. What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome turned to Miroku with a look on her face that said 'why are you asking me,' but the expectant look in his eyes stayed.

"_I_ can do it, it was part of my training. So if you guys are game then let's try for two days."

At the mention of training Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "Training?"

"Yes Inuyasha, training. I didn't just twiddle my thumbs while I was away, I left for obvious reasons but I stayed away for so long so that I wasn't such a burden. I want to stand beside you guys, not behind you."

Sango frowned, "You were not a burden Kagome. The burden is standing with Inuyasha."

Well damn, this was one hell of a way to start off. Everybody was tense and it was Rin of all people to break the silence. "Burden or not she is with us, not against us. We have no time for petty fights because believe it or not I do not want to die."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and shook his head. Kagome turned to Sango, "Thank you Sango for not believing I was a burden, but I felt as if I was and I needed to not feel like that anymore. It was my choice to leave like I did, and I am sorry but Rin is right. We have to go, I won't have our problems keep us from getting to Bokusenou on time."

Sango merely nodded and Miroku smiled sadly at Kagome before pulling Sango in towards his side, kissing her forehead.

The drama having passed temporarily they all turned to look in the direction they had to travel. It was dark and amazingly seemed more forbidding than the rest of the forest. Kagome was reminded of a poem about a road that was less traveled than the other. She was sure this is what it must have looked like and if so she did not blame those who chose the other path, but unfortunately this was the road that needed to be taken. She had told her brother before she left that she never had the luxury of a forked road and she found today that her words became quite literal. She took a deep breath and when she exhaled they all moved forward towards the darkness.

~oOo~

They had been moving for a little over a day and so far everybody seemed okay. Rin was more tired that she should have been because the fight her soul and new body were putting her through. Sesshoumaru had picked her up and settled her in the crook of his arm as she cuddled into his mokomoko and fell asleep. So far they had encountered nothing, no humans, no demons, and not a single animal in sight.

There had been little said since they had started off but there had been a lot of time to think, and Kagome had a lot to think about. She had taken notice of Rin's odd quirks, she seemed a little more perceptive than most and other than the looks of pain she seemed to be _listening_ most of the time. Kagome wasn't sure what she was listening to because it truly was unnaturally silent in and out of the group and every time she thought Rin's name the girl jerked and looked at her as if she could hear what she was thinking. Kagome was pretty intuitive herself and she had a very strong feeling that the young girl just might be hearing her. It was very rare and few demons possessed a gift of the mind but it was not unheard of. She only hoped that Rin would speak to someone about it, preferably Sesshoumaru who would be able to help her more than any other. As she watched the young girl sleep in the demon lord's arm her thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru.

He had several times in the past day found some way to initiate physical contact with her and each time she felt a shot of electricity shoot through her body. She was attracted to him, there was no doubt about that. He was unbelievably handsome and he left her feeling protected. Sesshoumaru made her feel wanted in more ways than one. The look in his eyes varied from admiration to desire and she had never been looked at quite like that. Sure men had wanted her but this was different. There was an animalistic quality in the way _Sesshoumaru_ seemed to want her, she could practically feel his possessiveness and determination. She knew that if she gave into him there would be more than just the taking of a mate but a claiming of one. For someone as independent as Kagome had become to be claimed was not something a girl like her would find romantic but for some reason she didn't mind the idea quite so much knowing that it would be Sesshoumaru doing the claiming. She liked the way he made her feel and if he wanted her she didn't think she would put up much of a fight. She could see herself loving this demon, loving him in a way that she could never have loved Inuyasha.

It was Inuyasha's voice that broke through her thoughts, "I don't want to stop but if we keep going we need to eat."

Miroku frowned, "Eat what Inuyasha? By the time we find any food we would have already reached Bokusenou?"

"Don't gotta be sarcastic monk, I'm speaking for y'all. Far as I know humans need sustenance daily to keep up a trek like this one."

Miroku sneered at Inuyasha, "I wasn't being sarcastic Inuyasha I was pointing out the obvious."

Trying to keep a fight from breaking out Kagome moved to stand between the two males. "How about we keep the fighting to a minimum guys? I have food and it shouldn't take very long to make it and get moving again."

Kagome pulled her backpack off with Shippou's help and pulled out three large cans of chicken noodle soup, a pot and a small package of disposable paper bowls.

"Damn Kagome, what else you got in there?"

Inuyasha was staring at her black bag and she knew he meant 'do you have any ramen', and as mean as it was she smiled at him and listed off her items.

"Spoons, an awesome First Aid Kit made by yours truly, a jug of water, and a few things for my personal use."

His face fell and she let out a small chuckle as Miroku and Inuyasha went to go gather firewood.

"What was that all about?" Koga asked while watching her curiously as she prepared to warm up the soup.

"Nothing. I used to bring Inuyasha ramen, a type of artificially flavored noodles all the time. I did it to please him because I liked seeing him so happy. His happiness is no longer my concern now and the last thing I want is for him to expect anything from me."

"And what of me miko? What if I were to expect something of you? "

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru and found herself answering him with the truth, "I am not ready to answer that as of right now. I'll ask you to ask me that one day after I have learned a bit more about you and I promise you then I will have your answer."

"You wish to know me then?"

"I would like that, yes."

"Would you wish to know her?"

Kagome turned and was too surprised by who had asked the question to be embarrassed about her forgetting that they weren't alone during such a conversation. Kikyou was staring at Sesshoumaru with a discerning look in her brown eyes and waited for his answer.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at the older miko at first wondering what she was about but he finally understood that she was being completely serious. She was making sure that his interest in Kagome was true and he knew then that she had truly changed. So Sesshoumaru answered just as truthfully as Kagome had. "I already know the miko, I knew her far before she even knew I was watching. She has always been a giving being, sometimes though she gave far too much and received nothing in return yet she never seemed to notice. She was a bit naïve at times but despite her naivety she saw what others never did, and not only did she see but unlike so many she cared. She holds no prejudice inside of her, it mattered not to her if a being was human, demon, or both. Never have I met someone who cared more about the core of a person despite the species. She fights even when all others give up, she continues on if it is the right thing to do. She loves too easily and much too strongly but that is what makes her so rare and prized."

He blinked slowly before continuing, leaving Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Is that enough for you miko? If not should I tell you more? Should I tell you how she gets a faraway look in her eyes when she talks about fathers, one that can tell anybody who is really looking that she grew up without one in her life? Or should I tell you how when she's scared and worried she bites her bottom lip until it is raw? She hates mushrooms and loves oden. She has an irrational fear of spiders yet has faced a spider hanyou with fire in her eyes. She loves to read but never could because Inuyasha would rarely give her time to herself. When she is in deep thought she paces, sometimes for hours. She loves an orphaned kitsune as if she bore him in her womb herself and has only once done something for herself in the time that I have known her. So Miko Kikyou, do I know Kagome enough for you?"

Kikyou smiled softly, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. You know her far better than Inuyasha will ever know me."

Kagome wasn't sure what to feel on the other hand. "You watched me."

Sesshoumaru was not ashamed as he nodded. "To humans it would be odd, but I am not human. I watched first out of boredom, and boredom became curiosity. In the end I watched because you fascinated me. I know you Kagome but if you wish to know me then it is only fair I suppose."

"Why didn't you approach me before?"

"Fascination is not ideal for mating Kagome. Many things must come together at once for a mating to be possible and for me it was when you risked your own life to save another. Anything else you wish to know we must speak about in private, even in dark times as these there are things that youkai prefer to be kept secret."

"Keep what a secret?"

Miroku and Inuyasha came out of the forest with arms full of wood. Kagome smiled at Miroku, "A process much too physically and emotionally intimate for any human to understand."

He choked and chuckled dropping the wood to the ground. "Yes well, we are a dim witted species. What brought up something so secretive?"

Sango sneered, "Kikyou put her nose where it wasn't welcome."

Kagome turned to look at Kikyou who had a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes but she didn't know what to say. Miroku had explained to her that Kikyou was still Kikyou but when Kaede had passed on she had completed a type of transference, giving her soul to her sister in hopes that it would rid her of her hate and malice. Apparently it had worked but the memories of all that Kikyou had done was still fresh in her victim's minds. It would be hard for Kagome to allow herself to get to know this new Kikyou but knowing that Kaede was also present in a way made it easier for Kagome.

Remembering Kaede and all the old miko meant to her pushed her to speak out for Kikyou. "Sango, I know that you have reason for your animosity towards Kikyou and I also know most of it is out of loyalty to me. I thank you for that and if our positions were switched I probably would be acting the same way…but that is not just Kikyou anymore. I can not only see it when she speaks or moves, but I can feel it. Kikyou can feel what Kaede once felt and she has Kaede's memories as well, with the type of transference that occurred between Kikyou and Kaede there is no need for control. So when Kaede passed away she gave _everything_ of her to her sister. You hated the undead Kikyou, but it is not right for you to hate this Kikyou. Hating her is making all that Kaede did for her simply tragic rather than beautiful and selfless."

Sango shook her head, "Be that as it may, Inuyasha still hurt you."

Kagome smiled sadly, "Yes, he hurt me Sango but do I look hurt now. What they did was wrong but in the end the decision to leave and then to not come back was my own. I had my reasons and all of them were selfish but they were mine Sango."

"You left us Kagome."

Kagome watched as tears fell from Sango's eyes. "I did."

"Why? When you knew how much I had already lost?"

"I needed to go Sango. I'm not going to ask you to understand why because then I would be revealing too many personal things about myself. Just know that I didn't like the person that I had become and I had lost the person that I was, and I needed to find her again."

Sango looked away into the dark forest. "I understand being lost. I know you needed to go, I just hate that you even felt you had to go to find yourself. You belong here and I know you want us to be like we were but when I look at those two all I can see is the monsters who broke you. I don't know how to see them any other way."

"I understand Sango, really I do. I was broken but I am better than before because of what happened. I became strong without becoming bitter and I am proud of who I am now. Inuyasha and Kikyou are not monsters, right now they are just two more souls fighting the same battle we are. We need to survive this Sango, and to do that we need to be united. We need to trust that we all have each other's back because if we do this without trust we have no hope in winning. I don't want to die. I want to win, I promised Shippou I wouldn't ever leave him again and I need you to help me keep that promise."

Sango was crying by the time Kagome finished. "If you can forgive them and it was you who was hurt then I will try. I missed you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I missed you too Sango."

Miroku watched the woman he loved embrace his best friend and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Kagome really was their heart, he had thought it before but now he knew for certain. Kagome had left and they stopped beating but now that she had come back they were coming back to life. He just hoped the darkness didn't find her before they were ready for it because they wouldn't survive losing her again.

* * *

A/N: Next on BTLOTM: They come across a village, meet up with some bad guys, and finally reach Bokusenou. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and reviews make me smile!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

A/N: Before you continue I just want to let all my readers know that I have **REVISED** chapters 1-9. There is different dialogue, some things were added and some taken away, but most importantly I changed the writing style to match Ch. 10-14.

This chapter is **violent**, just wanted to warn you guys if you are sensitive to that kind of thing. I hope you all enjoy because I had to conjure up some horrible images in my mind to write this chapter.

Chapter 14

The air had become colder and the atmosphere seemed to amazingly become darker, Sesshoumaru subtly lifted his face and sniffed and the familiar smell of death filled his sensitive nose. He glanced at the others and from the look on all their faces they too knew that something was not right.

"Miko, come here."

Sesshoumaru reached out his hand in a beckoning motion and pulled Kagome close when she placed her hand in his without hesitation. She was frightened by whatever was past the clutter of trees ahead and he could sense and was pleased by the comfort she took in his presence. She did not realize that she had instinctively begun to accept him and it was not beneath Sesshoumaru to take full advantage of her unawareness.

"There is a village just ahead and from the village Bokusenou resides less than a day's journey."

Koga turned to look at him and wrinkled his nose. "There _was _a village ahead. It smells like a graveyard…is there any way to avoid going through there?"

"There is but it will add two days to our journey and we don't have that time."

In the day and a half they had been traveling Rin had steadily become worse. She could hardly keep her eyes open and her body had become weak, and as much as Kagome wanted to avoid whatever lay ahead Sesshoumaru was right. They didn't have the time and Rin certainly wouldn't last two added days at this rate.

Sesshoumaru spared the group a glance, "Stick together and be prepared for anything."

Kagome lay her hand on the hilt of her sword as they all made their way through the trees. Once they had passed the thick branches they only needed to catch a single glimpse of the village through the remaining trees to be stopped in their tracks. Kagome's grip tightened on Sesshoumaru's hand as she stared in wide eyed horror at the scene displayed before them. It was a massacre unlike any she had seen before

Inuyasha whispered, "Holy shit. What type of psychotic fuck would do something like this?"

"Something with no soul," was Kikyou's trembling response.

The creek ran red with blood from the severed limbs that floated slowly passed them. Entrails of the deceased lay scattered from one end of the village to the other and large birds with wicked beaks soaked in blood feasted off of the rotting flesh. The bridge they had no choice but to cross was gruesomely decorated with the heads of the villagers, each facing them with frozen looks of terror upon their bloody faces. Kagome covered her mouth as bile rose in her throat when she finally took notice of the figures that hung from the trees while others were impaled on large stakes speared into the ground. This massacre had not been about death, it had been about the torturing and suffering of innocent people. Whatever had done this had _enjoyed_ the pain it inflicted.

Kagome watched the hair of a young boy be picked up in the wind and when her eyes landed on his innocent face she shuddered in fear and distress. His eyes were open still and even in death they reflected all the pain and terror he had endured in his last moments. Those eyes also begged for something a child should know nothing of….retribution. The child she knew in her heart wished more than anything for someone to avenge his death and despite all the negative emotions that were coiled inside of her there was one that fought its way to the top. Determination.

These acts would not go unpunished. Kagome didn't know how but she knew the darkness was responsible for this and her disgust and hatred for it grew to unsurmountable heights. They had to figure out a way to destroy this thing, they just _had_ to.

"We must not linger."

Though all of them were still horrified they all slowly moved forward. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome back and handed a sleeping Rin to Koga before turning around and offering her his back. "You will not be forced to walk in the blood of the innocent. I won't allow it."

Kagome stared up at him gratefully before she wrapped her arms and legs around him and noticed the others taking his lead. Miroku carried Sango while Inuyasha carried Kikyou and both women looked just as relieved as Kagome felt. Shippou wiggled his way between her chest and Sesshoumaru's back and she could see that her kit was just as affected by the slaughter of these people as they all were. Kagome draped her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders when he wrapped his hands around her thighs and led them through the carnage.

She buried her face in Sesshoumaru's mokomoko as the wind blew the smell of rot towards them and it took everything in her not to gag. She closed her eyes and softly whispered prayers for the dead, wishing that they had the time to offer them a proper burial. The village was small but it felt like hours had passed when they finally reached the other side. She turned back once more with tears in her eyes as she whispered a final prayer for the poor souls and soon they could no longer see past the trees. "That was terrible."

"Indeed it was miko."

Sesshoumaru released her and before she let herself slip from his back she kissed the magenta mark on his cheek as a thank you for carrying her. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side as he welcomed her tiny kiss before turning towards her, "You are very welcome Kagome."

When her feet touched the ground Miroku asked, "How much longer?"

"A few hours at most, we should reach him well before sunset as long as we do not make any unnecessary stops."

They continued to move forward, none of them able to speak from the grisly sight they had just witnessed.

It had been perhaps two hours when Sesshoumaru stopped, holding out his arm to block Kagome from moving forward. There was a slight movement in the trees ahead of them and everybody simultaneously reached for their weapons.

Inuyasha sniffed and his brow lifted when he turned to Kikyou, "Their humans."

It seemed as if the trees had come to life as men came forward with their weapons pointed at them. There were maybe fifteen of them and they were absolutely filthy. The visible parts of their bodies were covered in grime and blood and their clothes were no better, but it was the looks on their faces and in their eyes that told Kagome that these men were not good company at all. They lacked warmth and their humanity had either been long gone before the darkness had arrived or had been washed away with the rivers of blood that seemed to dominate the Feudal Era. This was not going to end well.

The tallest and burliest of the men gave a sneering smile and Kagome grimaced at the sight of his yellow rotting teeth. "Well well, what have we here? What would you fine people be doing in these parts at such dark times as these?"

Koga bared his sharp teeth and returned the man's false smile, "That would be none of your damn business. How about you move along and let us pass, we have places to be."

The man pulled out his sword from his back and studied his unattractive reflection in the blade, turning it to catch different angles of his face as if he were considering Koga's not so request. His eyes rose slowly and spared each of them a glance before landing on Kagome, those dark eyes flashing with lust and making her skin crawl. "No. I think instead we should do this my way. You all will die…except for you little girl." He licked his dirty chapped lips as he gave Kagome a once over. "I fully intend to enjoy my fill of you."

Sesshoumaru let out a loud growl that had some of the men stepping back in fear, except for the stupid leader in the front. Kagome scoffed at them, "I assure you, his bark is _nothing_ compared to his bite."

The group's leader leered at her, "I think I'm willing to take my chances with the dog if you are the prize sweet heart."

Kagome laughed out loud surprising everyone. "I am no one's prize and I promise you, you won't be laying a single finger on me."

Anger filled his dark gaze and for some reason that was beyond her he spit on the ground, some of it dribbling on his chin before flicking his head as a cue to the other men to attack. Kagome held her sword out and Shippou hopped down from her shoulder, his little hands incased with foxfire that burned even brighter than she remembered.

The men ran at them and not a single one of them moved until the group was upon them. Kagome raised her sword high, blocking a downward swing and raised her leg to kick the man in his stomach. He grunted and stumbled back right into Sesshoumaru's lethal claws. The man opened his mouth in a silent scream, his eyes wide as he dropped to his knees and fell on his face. Kagome hated death, she hated killing but if she didn't defend herself then they would have no qualms about stealing more than just her life from her.

She ducked under the swing of another sword and raised her own at an angle as she charged up, the tip piercing soft skin before protruding from the other side. She slid it back out of the man's stomach and turned to face another attacker, and was faced with the leader.

His sword came down on hers with a sharp clang and he tried to force her to her knees with his superior strength. Physical strength just as her sensei had taught her was nothing but a weakness when that was all you fought with, something she learned on her own though was the bigger they are the harder they fall. She let one hand fall from the hilt of her sword and before he brought her down with his weight she shot her arm forward and jabbed him with swift precision in his throat. She moved out of the way as his sword fell and watched with satisfaction as he clasped his throat in his meaty hands and gasped for air. He fell to his knees and before Kagome could move forward he lit up in a blue flame and began to scream out in agony.

Kagome watched with morbid fascination as the hotter than normal flames began to scorch the skin from his body and the smell of burning flesh and hair nearly made Kagome gag. He began to roll desperately on the ground but it only seemed to make the flames burn brighter, and there was silence everywhere as his cries began to fade until he went limp. The flames suddenly died down leaving a charred body behind and standing as calm as could be beside it was Shippou.

He was staring at the man who he had killed as if he was a piece of art and Kagome realized that Shippou was admiring his work. She fought off the shudder when he looked up at her with blood lust in his eyes that slowly began to weaken as he came to stand in front of her, lifting his arms up so that she would pick him up. Kagome did not hesitate as she bent down and pulled him close to her but inside she was actually frightened. In that moment she was reminded of the Shippou in her nightmare and she knew that if she didn't save him that the nightmare could very well become reality. She kissed the top of his head and turned finding bodies all around them. Everyone was staring at Shippou and she hated that they were not surprised.

"We have to keep going."

All were in agreement as they turned towards the direction where Bokusenou hopefully still remained.

~oOo~

Kagome was filled with nostalgia as she took in her surroundings. She knew this place, but she also knew that she had never stepped foot here before either. She reached out her hand before her and all her comrades stopped to see what she was doing. She watched as her touch created ripples from the barrier in front of them and turned to Sesshoumaru with a question in her eyes.

"The barrier is simply proof that Bokusenou still remains."

Inuyasha studied the ripples before looking over at his brother, "How do we get passed it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I do not know."

Kagome did though. She kept her hand on the barrier and whispered, "Bokusenou."

Her hand immediately went through and she sighed in relief. The others stared at her with wide eyes but followed her lead as they walked through the barrier with her. She saw him immediately and he was ancient all right but for some reason she was overcome with a fondness for the demon tree who she had never met. The tree looked at her with old knowing eyes and smiled a small smile before speaking in a gruff voice, "It has been so long since we last met, and like you asked I waited for you."

Kagome was taken aback. "I'm sorry, I think you might have me confused with someone else. We have not met before."

Bokusenou's branches shook as he let out a laugh. "It is true that I have not met Kagome, but it was your soul that I was speaking to."

"My…my soul?"

"Yes child, your soul. That bright light that shines within you is just as old as me, and I am almost as ancient as time itself. It knows me well, for we grew together through many lifetimes but now is not the time to stride down memory lane. You have questions for me, do you not?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "And I think I just added a few to my list."

~oOo~

A/N: Please don't judge me for that fight, it was a small one but it was simply practice for bigger ones to come and I have never written a fight scene before. I adore reviews so please don't be stingy with your comments, unless it is a flame of course.

-Inari


End file.
